You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: Please save her, my sweet Rose, my brave Rose...Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror just him and me, the Heartless Fool of the East...We deserve each other...COMPLETED-now with fluffy epilogue
1. Prologue

Now, I've decided to branch out from my usual Law and Order: Criminal Intent fics and move to my new obsession: Nessarose and Boq. Their story is so tragic. Everything would've been perfect had things been different. Now, this is in magical land of the musical (because Nessa and Boq don't really meet in the book), and I haven't seen the musical (just on Correct me; yell at me; throw things at me-I have wonderful reflexes. Enjoy.

**AUTHOR'S WARNING: This product may cause unwanted knowledge of the musical so read with caution. Deleted songs from the musical soundtrack will appear, and they will spoil the ending (if you hadn't figured it out yet). Just a warning. Carry on…**

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…Teen for slightly morbid ideas and adult conversations…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: sarcasm was practically dripping off my keyboard as I typed that).

Summary: "You're going to lose your heart to me!" And he, he had stolen hers only years before…

**Prologue:**

_Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?  
You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you.  
If I have to, I have to magic-spell you_

Save him please, just save him.  
My poor Boq, my sweet, my brave him,  
Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased.  
Alone and loveless here, just the girl in the mirror;  
Just her and me, Wicked Witch of the East.  
We Deserve Each Other.

_Well, what about his heart?_

…The house didn't kill her. Surprising, isn't it? Yes, well, Nessarose was also quite surprised. She had, of course, expected the house to kill her; falling houses usually do that. She contemplated this while lying there. There wasn't much else to do really, but listen to the "regime change." The shoes, though gone, had left a lasting impression on her heart, and she could feel the force field left by them slowly ebbing away to join the shoes now safely glued to the feet of _Dorothy. _She listened to her sister's pleas, her fight with Galinda (never would she address her properly; love stealing pink tramp) and the witch hunt. Funny, she didn't think it would be that close. And then, when listening was no longer an option she began to pry her way out of the ground. It was no easy feat; especially without her shoes.

Nessarose laughed softly as she scraped her hands across the wood of the house. One lone splinter dug its way into her flesh, but she no longer felt the pain in her hands. It was only one piece of wood in a forest of thousands that had suddenly sprung up on her palms. Rocks tore through the dark cloth of her dress, and the ground was suddenly all that more hated in her mind. So, she did what she had done for the last few years whenever she had been in pain, needed help, or just wanted the simple comfort of his voice.

"Boq, help me. Please…" She continued her slide through her own personal Hell, and breathed softly. The pressure was so much more painful now. She pictured him in her head.

"Yes, Madame?" His head would be bowed, voice soft, and every look her cast towards her would contain all the hate he was too scared to put into words.

"Call me Nessarose, Boq." She sighed. "I don't feel good." Of course, now thanks to her own selfish doing no voice would answer; not now. She couldn't even begin to imagine the shape of her legs.

Suddenly, she was out. One breath of fresh air awakened her senses and brought to life a level of pain she had only experienced before in her worst throngs of illness. She dragged her torn body to the side of the road, and watched the moon reflect off of the yellow bricks. Her eyes glazed over. The scream of the Wicked Witch of the East went unheard.

-TBC-

Just answer me this: What happens to Dorothy at the end of the musical? 3

Minerva


	2. Lady of Thorns

Contrary to popular fact, Dorothy journeyed back to "her" house with The Tin Man, The Lion, and **not** The Scarecrow to rest before her attempt at going home. All of my illogical plot will probably not be explained, and the insanity might cause sporadic synapse implosions (not really possible either).

I've been trying to get this up for days. Enjoy!

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…Teen for slightly morbid ideas and adult conversations…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "You're going to lose your heart to me!" And he, he had stolen hers only years before…

**Chapter One**

"We're almost back! The road is getting thinner, and I can-Oh, look! Roses!" Dorothy bent at the waist, knelt to her knees and ran her fingers over the petals of the dark red roses. Her dress brushed the edge of the road. The dust drifted up and lightly covered The Shoes. The Tin Man eyed The Shoes from his spot a few steps behind Dorothy. He sighed, and the small out-flowing air whistled gently in the wind. A small glint of sunlight blinded The Lion as it reflected off of The Tin Man from the jeweled shoes. The Tin Man didn't notice; instead he stared at the small gathering of roses.

_"Look! Boq, aren't they beautiful?" Nessarose brushed her hand through the air and directed his eyes towards the small wall covered in roses in the eastern corner of her garden. He sighed. Here it came…_

_"Boq, will you help me over there? I don't want to-"_

_"Ruin the other flowers," he mumbled under his breath. She didn't hear him. Her eyes stayed unmoving on the roses. "Of course, Madame." He heard her sigh. _

_"Please call me Nessarose, Boq."_

_"Of course, Madame." She turned to face him, and all at once he cheered in celebration at his little victory over her. As he picked her up he smiled to himself. The look in her eyes was priceless-her large, brown eyes bored into his, and each little fleck of amber drew him deeper into her sadness. If she was going to enslave him then he would enslave her._

_Her small body shook slightly, but he took no notice of her discomfort as he carried her over the flowers. They were gorgeous; they almost shone in comparison to even his Galinda (but not quite). He laid Nessarose in one small patch of plain grass and sat next to her. Cross-legged and calm, he eyed her fingers as they stroked the petals. _

_"It's so silly, but Elphaba started this. She said that they were my lucky flower since we shared a name. I never believed her, but they're so pretty. I used to sneak out here in winter-Father would get so angry, but the way they look frozen over…They're so beautiful, so perfect…She used to mock me. She said that we matched my name-I was the rose, and she the stem." She glanced at Boq. _

_"I think you're more of a thorn, Madame."_

The Tin Man gently spoke out. "Perhaps we should be moving on, Miss Dorothy."

"Oh, I know, but they're so gorgeo-OH MY!" Dorothy's small shriek put him on alert. He spun in a full circle brandishing his axe…At nothing. He stared at her. Her eyes were downcast, and she was reaching down to a figure in the dirt. "Oh, this poor woman. She's all scratched and cut. Please, Tin Man, help me carry her back. I can't leave her here."

He stepped forward. "It's probably the workings of the Wicked Witch of the East. She's always been…" He trailed off as his eyes fell onto the woman. Her tiny body was covered by a dark dress, but the edges and sleeves had been torn to shreds. Her fragile looking body was as torn as the dress. Bare feet bloody and tattered; long, thing legs penetrated by deep slivers of wood; and long fingered, and delicate hands a bloody battlefield of wooden splinters. Her pale flesh stained red by blood, and her long, dark hair covered her face. Her hair was shadowy, but in the sun her blood tinted her faint curls a deep reddish black. The Tin Man would have blanched had he had flesh and blood. Instead he grew quiet; his joints ceased to squeak.

"Tin Man? What's wrong? Do you know her? Oh no! She wasn't a friend of yours, was she? That's would be awful…"Dorothy stared at him with innocent eyes. He shook his head. "Well, she's alive. Maybe if we can get her back to the house…"

"We can take her to the Governor's Mansion. There should be medicine there." He bent down in one squeak filled moment, and the act of picking her up was so similar that he almost wondered why she didn't try to wrap her arms around his neck. For once in the last few years, he would have let her.

**-SPORADICBREAKINSTORYTOCAUSESYNAPSEIMPLOSIONSINREADERS-**

Nessarose could feel his arms around her, and she smiled. Happiness…

_"Boq, why was I so wrong for you? Were you lying? Was it the chair, or was it just me?" His grip tightened. _

_"That really doesn't matter right now." She turned her face into his chest. _

_"What's happening?"_

_"Not what you think."_

_"Am I dying?" Nessarose nuzzled against his chest. "Am I really getting to die happy?"_

_"What did I just say?" Boq sighed. "I'm not letting you die, Rose."_

_"Rose?"_

_"Don't laugh at me, Nessarose."_

_"Have I ever?" He struggled._

_"No." His thumb gently stroked her side. "You're my beautiful rose._

**-MORERANDOMBREAKSTOCONFUSEANDANNOYTHEREADERS.LOVEYOU-**

He carried her the whole way dully wondering if she'll ever wake. The merciful part of him doesn't want her too; his vengeful side wants her eyes to open now. His eyes, however, stayed only on Dorothy as she led them through Munchkin land. The Governor's house loomed over the town, and it sent his memories into an ecstatic whirlwind. Oh, how he wished that had all been a dream. His clanking body of tin tore through that wish in one blow.

"Maybe there's medicine in the house. I know she was a witch, but you said magic can't cure everything…I mean, they said I could use it until I got home. Do you think anyone will mind?" She chewed on the end of her hair, and The Tin Man had a sudden urge to pull it away from her lips. Disgusting habit…

"I doubt they'll care, Miss Dorothy." He glanced down at the battered body in his arms. "She, the Witch, couldn't use the Power. She was only called that because of what she did, and it fit well with her sister's title. She should have medicine."

"Oh, good!" She continued on with the hair chewing. "But then, why didn't Glinda or anyone stop her?"

"She inherited the position from her father. Near the end she began to abuse her power." Dorothy glanced around with wide eyes as they neared the doors of the house.

"Where did Lion go?"

"While you were busy with the flowers he went off to visit some old friends. He said he might be back before you leave, but if not then good luck on returning to your home."

"Oh, I wish I had had a chance to say good bye. Well, still…We can rest in the house and help her get better!" She clapped her hands together. He sighed. He seemed to be doing that quite a bit lately, and the air yet again whistled through his mouth. A shadow in a tree let out a soft trill before flying off.

"With all do respect Miss Dorothy; you don't know who she is. She could've been left there for a reason."

"Well, she's in no shape to do anything now, and if that's the case we'll just turn her over to Glinda."

'If only you knew…'

-TBC-

RAWR!!! Review or I'll send out the non-review hunters.


	3. Dust and Dreamers

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…Teen for slightly morbid ideas and adult conversations…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "You're going to lose your heart to me!" And he, he had stolen hers only years before…

**Chapter Two**

It took three hours to remove every sliver of wood and rock from under her skin. Dorothy did it with the utmost care; the Tin Man tore about half of them out through the skin of her legs and feet. Dorothy washed the blood off gingerly with a washcloth and soap; the Tin Man scrubbed the blood off of her scratched skin with a rough rag. They let her sleep after that.

Dorothy remains by her side, and he stays there only to watch her sleep. Cleaned and bandaged she looks less threatening. He stares at her and lets his mind drift. 'This,' he realizes, 'is why I could never say no to you. You're too fragile looking.' His mind races with all of the memories of Shiz, and how then she seemed impossibly helpless and caring. He visualizes slapping his self from that time. 'Idiot…'

"…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…Please…" Her body convulses in pain. Dorothy's small "Oh!" is louder than every sound in the room, and overpowers the distant words of the bloodied rose girl.

"She's waking up!" He reframed from saying everything witty that comment drug to the surface of his mind. He didn't wait for her to wake up. His body squeaked and protested the movement to the library of the house, and his eyes challenged the dull lighting of the room. A thin layer of dust had settled over every surface of the room. His mind brought to memory a very angry woman cleaning the shelves. The books higher than his waist had a slightly thicker layer than dust than everything else.

_"Boq, could you…?" Her voice trailed off as his eyes found hers. She flicked her eyes up towards a leather bound book slightly higher than she could reach, and he was struck by how helpless she was sitting there. It would take so little: three steps to reach her, two quick movements to snap her neck, and one small breath as she was finally gone. He didn't kill her. As much resentment as he had towards her murder was still beyond his reach. Her delicate hand directed him towards the book again. "Please Boq?"_

_"Of course, Madame Governor." He handed her the small book. A small puff of dust flew through the air when he set it in her lap. A smile twitched on his lips when he watched her wiggle her nose and sneeze. _

_"Thank you Boq." She kept her eyes cast down at her lap, and she pulled at the gloves protecting her hands. "Boq?" He glanced back at her as she twiddled nervously with her long fingers. Her voice was soft, and she sounded unbelievably hopeful. "Please call me Nessarose." _

_"Of course Madame." She didn't smile after that. _

He began his search in the library. It was here, and it held everything he needed to fix his life in one small book.

**-RANDOMCHANGESINFONTMAKEMYEYESGO"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO"-**

"Boq, please…I didn't mean too…" Her nails dug into the torn flesh of her hands and brought drops of blood to the surface of her flesh; Dorothy tore at the rag. Her life had not prepared her to care for a half-dead, half-delusional woman in the house of a Wicked Witch that was not in Kansas. Had it been in Kansas she wouldn't have been quite as lost.

"BOQ!" The sudden scream silenced the house. Only a familiar squeak broke the stillness of the air. Dorothy finally spoke.

"I wonder who 'Bocke' is…Did you find it?" The Tin Man sighed.

"Yes. I sent an Owl to Miss Galinda. She should be here by tomorrow if nothing comes up." He let his eyes travel across the previously covered legs. "She's still out of it I hear."

"Yes. She must have really loved him. He's all she talks about. Apologizing and pleading. It's so sad. I wonder who she is." Dorothy's eyes glazed over, and the Tin Man thought at once of naïve seven year olds in Lower Schools. One of her hands clenched the sheet of the bed. Had he possessed a heart it would've clenched in pain. This was why he could never say no. He realized that now, and as he stared down at her 5'1 frame his eyes softened (as much as tin can). He had never wanted to hurt her.

_"I know why."_

_"You do?" He sucked in a breath of air. One very subtle scent hit his brain-lavender. Nessarose's hair moved and the scent hit the air again and he liked it. _

_"It's because I'm in the chair, and you felt sorry for me. Well, isn't that right?" She finally looked up at him. Her eyes where large, dark, and impossibly deep; his courage wavered as he stared into them. _

_"No, no…It's…It's because you are so beautiful!" Boq couldn't lie to her._

_"Oh, Boq! I think you're wonderful!" She was gorgeous. Her body might have been confined to that one chair, but her movements were so graceful and…He couldn't bring himself to do it._

"She just keeps saying that she's sorry." Dorothy stared down at the woman.

"I bet she does…" He walked out to the gardens leaving her there to dream.

-TBC-

So, what do you think?


	4. Scent of a Witch

Author's Note: I'm assuming that Glinda didn't know who the Tin Man was. At this point, that's the way it's going to be. Yell at me in reviews.

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…Teen for slightly morbid ideas and adult conversations…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "You're going to lose your heart to me I tell you! Even if I have to-have to…Magic spell you!"

**Chapter Three**

"Tin Man! Savior of our land! What can I do for you?" Glinda's small hourglass figure bounced in front of him, and the overpowering smell of sweet fruits and sugars assaulted his nose. Every single golden curl was in place. Every single eyelash fluttered an appropriate number of times before coming to rest on her flawless skin. Every single flick of her eyes up to his was perfectly timed, and he couldn't pull his eyes off of her. His tin felt very confining all of the sudden.

"I need your help, Miss Glinda." Her smile faltered for a second, but she managed to hide her confusion. Why anyone would call her 'Miss' was beyond her. It was very nice of him though. She would've remembered ever meeting this clunking, clamor of cast iron and clinking tin.

"Yes?" The way he was starring at her…Well, people did that quite a bit these days…

"I need you to cast a spell to return me to my normal-original-body." She kept her smiling for a few moments before just casting that aside and staring at him with her light blue-green ocean eyes.

"I'm sorry. I could've sworn by Oz that you-" He nodded. He squeaked. She winced. "You want me-ME-to cast a spell out of blue that you found that might not even work? I've never seen the spell before, and for it to do something like that means that it must be powerful…Any number of things could go wrong." His smile was the one that faltered this time.

"But you're Glinda." Those three words; they sunk into her mind. Of course! Of course she could do this. She was GLINDA after all.

"I'll do it!" She bounced slightly, and a small curl escaped her cap of golden hair. It slid in front of her face until he felt a sudden urge to push it aside. When her perfume hit him again he decided against getting any closer to her.

'You should only be able to smell that if you're right next to her. It should be subtle, intimate and personal…' His thoughts trailed off.

_"Yes Madame Governor?" The tiny body of Nessarose Thropp was stretched out before him on the grass. Her left leg was still and useless, but thin and gorgeous. The dark dress only made her pale skin seem a translucent blue in the cloudy sunlight. One arm hung across her chest, and the other was splayed out behind her head as a cushion. Her hair was down for once. Dark ringlets were highlighted by the green blades and reflected the few rays of sun reaching them. Her eyes were half closed. He sighed. "Madame?" He knelt down next to her. "Miss Nessarose?" _

_She mumbled and turned over. Her dress did nothing to cover up her small form-the outline of her spine was distinct against the black-red fabric; the sharp turn of her shoulders dulled by the cloth. He settled down next to her. 'I could leave her here for now.' He glanced down at her. 'Or not.' Leaning back onto the ground he realized why she loved laying out here looking at the sky. It was…calming…_

_The air was calm and cool, and he could hear birds chirping off in the distance. He turned to look at her. Sleeping she looked impossibly fragile and she didn't look like she could be the Wicked Witch of the East. He leaned in close to really look at her face. She was pale, thin, and he wondered if she really was well. She had her episodes of illness now and then. _

_His nose twitched. That smell…It was there, but it was weak. He leaned closer. The scent of there, but it got stronger near her neck. He balanced himself and stayed over her. The tip of his nose bumped the back of her ear as he tried to find the elusive components of her perfume. She shifted in her sleep, and he paused on top of her. There! _

_She smelled of lavender and mint…Maybe a hint of jasmine…He closed his eyes and settled back down on the grass. It was nice._

"Now, where is this little favor I'm doing for you?" The Tin Man smiled. To be himself again!

"It's in a book I've found." He began to lead her through the hallways. "The book I've found will transform me back into my original form." There was a sudden coldness in his voice. "However, there is a separate spell that will return a heart to me." That coldness dripped down to the floor and crept up over her heels. "There has to be a willing person that will give up their own heart to let me live. I can live for nine days without a heart." The shadow of ice froze around her middle. "They'll die, of course, but they'll be willing to do that."

"You found someone willing to do that for you?"

"I think she'll actually be desperate to do it to repay me. She's the reason I've been left like this."

"Who…?" He looked at her. Those eyes…

"Do you still not know me, Miss Galinda?"

"How do you know…Shiz?" Her eyes widened. "Boq!" he chuckled.

"Fitting that you should say it correctly now."

"Boq, you can't. Who is it?"

"Calm down. Elphaba wasn't the one who did this. Well, she was, but it wasn't her fault."

Glinda sighed. "Then…?" He pushed open the door to reveal the broken body of the rose woman. Glinda's sharp intake of breath cut through the air.

"Nessarose will be more than willing to give her heart to me after she stole mine."

-TBC-

RAWR!!!


	5. Lies of Love

Author's Note: So…I'll be starting exams soon. You might have to wait, and I can feel that you're crushed through the monitor.

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…Teen for slightly morbid ideas and adult conversations…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

**Chapter Four**

_"What are you doing with my shirt?" Boq's fingers closed around the door handle as he entered Nessarose's bedroom. One hand clutched her medicine tightly while the other held onto the door handle to support; how the Oz had she gotten that? Her tiny body was covered from the waist down by a thick comforter. She wore only a thin dark brown nightgown, and her long dark hair was slightly curled and hanging down her shoulders. She held one of his white shirts in her left hand. He stared at her. _

_"What. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Shirt." This time it was not a question, and she ducked her head down. He cocked one eyebrow. Boq stepped into the room slowly, but kept his eyes trained on her. Her body folded in on itself and grew smaller. He wondered how this was the feared Wicked Witch of the East; if only they could see her now. She wrapped her arms around his shirt in a haphazard hug, her nose down and her eyes closed. He stepped closer._

_"I-I just wanted…I…" He was at her side, and the medicine was on the table. She stared up at him. Her eyes were huge. Her mouthed closed. He stared. She-_

_"Wanted what? To ruin one of my shirts?" She blushed, and he realized just how pale she looked. His eyes cut to the medicine. _

_"To be close to you." He reached out to brush a strand of dark hair from her face. She held out his shirt. "I'm sorry, Boq." Nessarose pressed the shirt into his hands, but he reached passed it for the curl. Her eyelids fluttered for a second before she let her hands fell to the bed. "What are you doing?"_

_"You had some hair in your face." He turned away from her, and emptied two pills into his hand. "Take these; you don't look well." She obeyed. Her eyes stayed on his, and they stayed confused. _

_"Why aren't you throwing a party then?" He sat on the edge of the bed forcing her to move over. She stared at him, and his unusual display of closeness. _

_"You aren't well, are you?" He turned her head towards him. "Turn towards me" He waited while she turned and moved her legs. Her nightgown was caught up around her thighs, and he got sight of her lower legs. Had he not hated her for everything she had denied him and the people she governed she might have been beautiful. Some parts of his body ignored the brain which hated her. He sighed, and tilted her head up. Her eyes closed, her breathing slowed, and he marveled at how she was at his control. Him, the slave, the mere Munchkin, was in control of the master, the ruler of the Munchkins. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. _

_"You're warm. I'll bring you some water." Nessarose nodded. Her eyes stayed shut, and she stayed content. _

"But will I be willing to let you take it from her?" Glinda frowned. "Boq, you may be heartless, but I don't think being evil suits you.

"You know nothing of it!" Boq lifted one hand and began to walk towards her. Glinda whacked him with her wand before he could advance more than three steps. She took his next steps for him.

"I lost my love too. Now, I will not allow you to harm her."

Boq glared at her. "She loved you, and now…Now, I can't even begin to comprehend the hate you have inside that thin layer of tin." She sashayed towards him and tapped his chest. "No wonder you're stretched so thin. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to contain it all." Glinda sucked in a breath. Boq's fingers clenched to his palms, but he remained still. "I will not let you kill her in such a selfish, underhanded way. Were you even going to wait for her to wake up?" Boq growled.

"Uuummm…I hate to break the air, but what's going on?" Dorothy slid in between the two starring at each other, and felt her skin prickle as if tiny daggers were going through her. Glinda nodded. Well, she wasn't a complete idiot for noticing the tension, but for breaking it in such a way she lost a few points.

"The woman you are staring at is Nessarose, Elphaba's little sister."

"Sister? She's the Wicked Witch of the East?" Dorothy stared down at the tiny woman. She seemed so helpless and frail that it was impossible to picture her as the evil witch who had caused the celebration in Munchkin land. The woman couldn't have been more than 5'1 and 100 pounds. She looked…Malnourished…

Boq grinned. "Looks can be deceiving."

_"What are you doing?" Boq stared wide eyed as the small body of Nessarose lowered itself into the bath tub. Her long fingers gripped the edge of the marble hard enough to drain the blood from her tips. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her out of the tub before he saw the water. The lower part of her body flew through the air. She flung her arms around her neck, and he realized why when he felt her feverish skin against his neck. However, the lower part of her hit his waist with a dull 'thunk!' She was, in short, soaked through with freezing water. "Great Oz, woman! What were you doing?" Her body shook. He glanced down at the tub, and he felt his body shiver at the sight of it. "Is that-" He felt the cold water drip from her nightgown onto his arm. His eyes scanned the room. No chair. "That was very silly."_

_Boq carried her body to the bed and wrapped her in a towel. She shuddered. _

_"It's too hot." Boq nodded._

_"Yes it is."_

_"Wanted to make it go away."_

_"You did."_

_"It's still hot."_

_"I lied." _

_"I love you." Boq paused as he pressed his hand to her head; too hot was right. He grabbed her medicine off the table._

_"I'm sure you do."_

_-_**TBC-**

Review. If you don't I cry, and that makes my imaginary friend, Bobby, very unhappy...You don't want to see him unhappy...:D


	6. Stay with Me Tonight

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…Teen for slightly morbid ideas and adult conversations…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

AN: Sorry, this is mostly a flashback, but it's not my fault. Blame yourselves; no reviews no present time…Until I get there.

**Chapter Five**

She listened to him. Him, Boq, her Boq…Her body felt funny, and she could barely feel her legs; not like that made much of a difference. Soft fabric brushed her finger tips as she tried to raise her hands and failed. One lone strand of hair was over her left eye, crossed her nose, and had settled unceremoniously across her lips. Her throat her; her mouth was dry; her tongue felt like sandpaper. It had obviously not been a good idea to live. She licked her lips. Blood and sweat met her taste buds. She wished she could hear his words. Oh well, his voice alone, metal affliction or not, made her feel better.

His words washed over her having no real meaning. The dull banging in the back of her head blocked any meaning that her mind might have grasped from the words, and she let him lull her back into painless sleep…Almost painless sleep…

_"I do." She reached for his hand and ended up brushing her fingers against his chest. Nessa tried to lean forward to help him. "What're you doing?" Boq glanced up at her. Her eyes had a thin glaze over them from the fever, and her thing body shook with the effort to stay up. He pushed her back to the bed. Pulling a shirt off of her chair he tossed it onto the bed. Well, she had all ready ruined it._

_"I'm going to take that off of you, all right?" Nessa nodded. He lifted her up and leaned her body against his chest. Her arms slid around his neck. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her nuzzle against his neck. Her hair spread out, and he fumbled with the night gown. It came free. Boq lifted the gown free of her body and looked away. He heard her giggle._

_"I'm sorry I'm not Glinda, Boq." She let him pull of the gown, and she managed to pull the shirt on. Her fingers deftly buttoned up the white circles. He couldn't help but watch as she missed the bottom button. He brushed her hands away and redid it. Why the Oz he didn't just let her drown he didn't know, and right now that was the thought ricocheting in his head. He looked up._

_"What?"_

_"You're being nice to me." He reached across her and grabbed the two tiny pills. Nessa's eyes followed his hand until it reached the medicine. "Boq, what was wrong with me?" Her eyes stayed glued to his as he blinked. This was new. She laid her ear against his chest, and sighed. _

_"It's not you, Nessa." She shook her head and felt him touch her shoulder. "Well, now it's you, but before I just didn't…" He glanced at her glazed eyes. "…But I don't think now is the time for that." She nuzzled against his should again. _

_"Can you stay here?" He stared at the top of her head. The dark strands slid through his fingers, and thinner strips were shiny in the dim light. He leaned his head down. The tip of his nose pressed against her scalp. _

_"Yes, Nessa, I'll stay." He felt her smile against his skin. "What?"_

_"You called me Nessa."_

She tried to life her hand again but failed. The tips of her fingers curled, and Boq's eyes caught the slight movement. He stepped around Glinda in one long stride that out distanced the small witch.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Glinda tried to grab his hand, but he pushed her back. The shimmer of pink sequins interrupted the previously dull room. One shimmer passed over Nessa's face, and she bit her lip at the sudden shock of light through her eyelids. They all saw that. "Nessa…?"

"Nessarose, we know your awake." He nudged her hand with his finger.

"Bo…q?" Her eyes were barely opened. "Hurts…Wha…?"

Glinda reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Nessa's eyes. "I would suspect so. A house fell on you."

"I know…I was…taking a love…ly walk…" Glinda raised an eye at Boq. She mouthed, "She got hit harder than I thought."

"Boq…I was…" Her eyelids fluttered. "And I was try…ing to…tell them…" She drifted out of consciousness.

"Glinda, Miss, uuummm…" Dorothy chewed on the end of one of her pigtails. "I think we should let her rest." She eyed Boq.

"Yes, of course." Glinda followed her line of sight. "Boq, maybe we should have a talk." He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"She'll agree; you know she will." He tried to stand up completely, but felt a gentle tug on his hand. Glancing down his eyes caught the sight of Nessa's hand falling back down to the bed from where it had been holding his, and Glinda stared at him.

"I won't let you guiltify her into it." He laughed.

"I won't have to do anything to her." He tugged his hand away-gently. Glinda smiled.

"You won't be able to do it. You're nice."

Dorothy raised one hand. "What happened to letting her rest?" Glinda's eyes flashed for a second before settling down.

"Of course." She beckoned him with one finger. The nail glittered with a light pink sparkly polish. He exhaled one long breath of air. "Boq, come; now."

**-TBC-**

All right, this is it. Chapter five…That's six parts. That's 14 reviews. That's 440 hits. That's…-goes to laboratory-…carry the 5…multiply by 42….3.18...Yeah, you might want to study for the quiz next chapter…:D Just joking. Please, review because if you don't then I can't write since I don't know what you think. The next few chapters depend on you. Nessa's life is in your hands!


	7. In Joy and In Memories

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: So, you reviewed, I smiled. I could thank you each individually, but that would take time (minus the fact that I can do that not so publicly). It would be a clever ruse to lengthen the fic…Hhhmmm…I apologize if this is short or confusing, but I changed my mind, and this should be the last flashback-y chapter.

**Chapter Six**

_"I've called you Nessa before." He brushed his fingers through her hair and pushed her back onto the bed. Her eyes had a light glaze over them. The darkness of her eyes drew him in for a second. Her irises reflected the dim light filtering in through the window, and he couldn't help but enjoy it. Boq shifted to the left and stretched out beside her. She might have been wicked, but right now she was sick and confused. His right arm was underneath her neck, and his fingers curled around her shoulder. The short nails touched the edge of her cloth covered collarbone. Her body shifted, and he watched her neck arch towards his fingers. A small sound escaped her throat. _

_"Nessa, what are you doing?" She jerked her head to look at him; her eyes were wide. _

_"I'm sorry." She turned her head away from him, but Boq cupped his left hand around her cheek and pulled her back. Their noses brushed as he brought her back to face him. He heard her sharp intake of breath. He shook his head. _

_"Nessa, it's fine, but only for tonight." He nudged her nose with his, and he didn't think that the laugh that escaped her throat would thrill him so much. Nessa reached up and ran one hand across his shoulder. He chuckled. "Come here." Boq pulled her onto his chest. His body dwarfed hers, and she curled up against his side. The top of her head brushed his chin. He sighed. One of his arms was draped across her slim waist with his fingers balanced on the tip of her hips. The warmth of her skin seeped through the fabric, and Boq flattened his hand against her flat stomach. His other hand found its way to the back of her neck and stroked her hair. He breathed in. Nessa…_

"So, I know you need to talk, but could you explain what's going on, Ms. Glinda?" Dorothy stared up at Glinda with innocent eyes, but Glinda caught the spark of cunning and intelligence under the dull shine of innocence. She shot a quick glance at Boq.

"All right, Ms. Gale. Boq, you will sit there and not move. Should you, we'll hear you." Glinda led Dorothy into a room to the right of the kitchen, and she inwardly wished that she could push this off because of Dorothy's involvement, but it had to be now. "You'll need to sit down. This is a long story…"

**-INSERTTHESTORYOFWICKEDHEREWITHDOROTHY'SINTERJECTIONS-**

"You mean she wasn't really wicked?" Dorothy's eyes were wide with shock and tears. "I killed an innocent woman?" Glinda patted the girl's hand.

"Yes, well, she had lost everything-her sister, her lover, her life…" Glinda sniffed. "I tried to stop her."

"And that woman up there is her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East?" Glinda nodded, and wiped her eyes with a small, light pink handkerchief; she didn't smear her makeup. "Didn't you say her name was Nessa…?"

"Yes, Nessarose; Elphie-"Glinda fluttered her manicured hand. "-Elphaba took care of her for years until…Well, you know now. We lost track of Munchkin land because of what was going on with Elphie, but I wish I had noticed. Nessa became so obsessive." Glinda kept the other side of the conversation to herself. 'But I suppose it was my fault…'

"Well, I think we should go back to Boq. Ms. Gale, if you would go tend to Nessarose; I think she'll need someone there when she wakes up."

"Of course, Ms. Glinda." Dorothy pushed herself up from the chair and walked out of the room. Glinda sat there staring, thinking, and coming up empty. She couldn't let him do it; for Elphie's sake.

_…She smelled of lavender and jasmine and vanilla; oh Oz! did she smell good. He let his eyes close as she ran her fingers across his forearm. Wait! No, what was she…Her finger tips caressed the skin of his lower arm, and he sighed contently. Her fingers traveled up her arm to his shoulder. He shouldn't be enjoying this. Nessa buried her head into the crook of his should and let her hand come to rest on his chest. He shouldn't be enjoying this. Nessa let out a breath and the warm air hit his skin just beneath his ear. He shouldn't be enjoying this. Boq's fingers began to curl around her waist and she took a deeper breath. He shouldn't be enjoying this. Nessa tightened the arm around his neck and shifted closer to him. He shouldn't be enjoying this. He wrapped one of his legs around her own. He shouldn't be enjoying this. She swept her other hand through his hair. He shouldn't be enjoying this! Stop! Boq-_

_"You're being nice to me." Nessa's voice was soft and sleepy, and her lips brushed his ear as she spoke. He nodded and swallowed. "Thank you, Boq."_

_-lost the battle. He was enjoying this._

**-TBC-**

Sorry if you don't like the flashbacks, but I promise they serve a purpose. If I have any more they'll be extremely short. So, as always, read, enjoy and review. 3


	8. Falling Houses, Lost Loves and Teens

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: Me again (I know, surprising), and I'm just here to clear the air: Boq is an abnormally tall Munchkin Lander (which still isn't tall). Nessa, being born early and all I've always seen her as a tiny woman. So, there you go! Thank you for reviewing; they were lovely reviews. I'm grounded for now so this might be a little late in going up.

**Chapter Seven**

Dorothy sat beside her humming a random tune (off key) and playing with some straying strands of skirt from her clothes. Her feet scuffed the floor as she swung them back and forth. Her (stolen) shoes sparkled in the dim light. Scattered spots of red light dotted Nessa's face, and Dorothy continued to amuse herself with the skirt and her feet. She caught sight of the shoes from the corner of her eye and smiled. Twisting her feet and legs right and left, she eyed the shoes and enjoyed their sparkling beauty.

Nessa was unconscious.

The window showed the passage of time-the light of day gave way to the dull pink-purple light of dusk, and the twinkling stars soon took their place in the night sky. The straight backed chair that Dorothy had chosen began to slowly take its toll (for its straight-backed-ness was made for Nessa). She danced around the room to keep herself awake as the night wore on.

Nessa wasn't dancing. She was, in fact, still quite unconscious.

Dorothy lost interest in her dancing soon, and the girl gained another hobby: talking. She was much like a young (less attractive and captivating) Glinda. "I didn't mean to hit you with my house, really." A sigh. "It must have been awful. I mean, everything happened so fast, and I'm really, dreadfully sorry about taking your shoes. Glinda just thought that I may need them to protect me." A small shift of the hands. "I do hope you forgive me. You know, you're really very pretty. You look awfully different from your sister; not green, I mean. I'm sorry. I'm just rambling now." Dorothy glanced at the face of her 'attentive' listener. "But what does it matter; you're asleep."

Nessa was, surprisingly (especially since a house fell on her and she had dragged herself out of the rubble by her hands), still asleep.

"You remind me of my friend, Hannah. She's so pretty and smart and funny, but she's always quiet because of her eyes-she's blind. She has to carry a came around so that she doesn't run into anything. She hates it…"

"…The Tin Man-Boq-always seemed nice to me. I guess, now, he was a little obsessed with finding the Wicke-Elphaba. He never told us about you or her…" Dorothy kept talking; Nessa kept silent, and everyone was feeling rather awkward and out of place.

Nessa, who had woken up some time after Dorothy's confession for having a slight crush on her childhood friend, Robbie, was feeling so awkward that she ignored the raging flames of pain across her body and feigned sleep.

"I really do talk too much, don't I?" Dorothy waved her hand at Nessa's "sleeping" figure, and kept on. "I suppose I should try to stop, but I just needed to get it all off of my chest. You're a wonderful listener; not much help though." She smiled. "I'll stop now."

"Thank Oz…" Nessa's soft, hoarse voice barely traveled through the air, but Dorothy saw her lips move.

"What was that?" Nessa groaned. "Water? I'll be right back." Dorothy flew out the door in search of water while Nessa wondered what circle of the afterlife inflicted its doomed victims to such torture: falling houses, lost loves and talkative teens. Sweet Oz, she was finally gone…

"I brought you some water, and Ms. Glinda came to see you." Glinda kneeled next to her best friend's little sister.

"Nessa, are you awake?" Nessa nodded, and her eyes barely opened as Glinda clutched her thin hand. "Does it hurt?"

"…Did I…Get hit…By a house?" Glinda nodded. "…Then no, it didn't…hurt at all."

**-ITHOUGHABOUTENDINGTHEREW/THEWITTYREMARKBUTPLEASEREADON-**

"Admit it!" One long green hand flashed before the face of a scarecrow. "Admit it!" Fiyero jumped back.

"Fae, that's not funny. Fae put down the fiery branch…Fae!" He pushed Elphaba's hand aside, and fell to the ground. "Fine! I'll say it." He pouted (an amazing feat for a man with a face of straw).

"Say it…" She sat beside him and leaned against his shoulder; she was used to the straw.

"You're…You're better at se-"Elphaba grabbed his arm. "What is it?"

"It can't be."

"Fae! You're scaring me."

"Nessa. I saw Nessa, and Boq was…" She stopped. "No…" She laughed. "Never mind…"

"What did you see?"

"They were kissing, and Nessa was alive and wearing a strange shirt; it was white with blue trim. I think it was an old Shiz one, but it was much too big." She sighed. "I'm just dreaming now."

"If you're just dreaming then can I prove myself better than you?" He smiled, she nodded, and they jumped off the floor. "After you, m'lady."

-TBC-

Review please. I'm sorry if that's not up to par for you guys, but…Well, so throw stuff at me…Oh! Wait. Monitor…-gets hit by stuff flying out of the monitor-…Figures…


	9. Cures for the Soul Not Found

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: I have kidnapped your precious Minerva, and if you wish to see her alive again followed the coded instructions within this chapter. If you don't…Well, let's just wait and see how good you are at that code…Muhhahahhahsahhahahhahawahahah!!!

P.S.-Italics represent Fae and Yero. Have fun!

**Chapter Eight**

"Please…Glinda…You're crushing…My hand…" Nessa wrestled two fingers from Glinda's python grip. Glinda quickly let go, but kept her fingers curled against her palm. "I just…Want some…Tea."

"Listen, Ms. Thropp, I think water would be-"Nessa glanced down at Dorothy's feet. The shoes cast blood red dots onto Nessa's face, and she shook her head away from them. Her eyes were barely open, but she could see Glinda's concerned face reflected in the window. She sighed. Pain took over the lower half of her body again brushing aside all thoughts of her lost shoes, lost love and lost sister.

_"Elphaba Thropp, that is not funny." Fiyero eyed the slightly glowing piece of coal she had tossed at him; it eyed him back. The red flames waiting to be released in a burst of heat hungered for his straw. The gold straw waiting to be burned in said burst of heat hungered for some ice. Elphaba moved in front of him and he raised an eyebrow._

_An emerald foot kicked the coal back into the fire pit. Elphaba reached up, and touched his cheek. "I would never, Yero." She kissed him softly; a bit of straw attached itself to her hair. "But getting my hopes up was cruel. How long were you going to wait until I remembered? Is my punishment over?"_

_She placed her hands on both sides of his face. He stretched, smirked and spoke. "Not being able to see my gorgeous body is punishment enough, I think." _

_"Elphaba snorted. "You think, do you?"_

_"Remember when I thought you were nice?" Elphaba softly hit his shoulder._

_"Everyday, but there you go thinking wrongly again."_

Visions of Boq flashed through her head. Silver and tin and hate and desperation…She had done all of that. She had-Nessa clenched her hands together, and she tore the palms of her hands with her nails. Glinda gently brushed her hand against Nessa's cheek. "Sweet Oz! You're burning. Let me…"Glinda moved, and Nessa turned back to look at her. Dorothy was gone. When had she left? "Bo-" Glinda bit her tongue. "This should help with the fever."

"I…Where…?" Her voice cracked, and Glinda squeezed her eyes shut. She ignored Nessa's question.

"Every few hours-"

"Where is…He? I need to tell him…" Nessa forced her body up from the bed. Glinda's eyes widened. The small body before her was barely visible under the think blanket, but as Nessa pushed herself up with her hands the blanket fell back to reveal her broken body beneath the light nightgown. Glinda pressed Nessa's shoulder. "I need to tell him…Glinda…Please…" Nessa tried again. Glinda pushed her back again. Nessa collapsed to the bed. "It hurts…"Glinda nodded and opened her mouth. "Not that." Nessa saw vivid colors flash before her eyes. "I need to see him…Hurt him…Please…" Glinda nodded. Nessa closed her eyes accepted the pills. Her pink covered friend suddenly understood: Nessa's pain wasn't physical.

-TBC-

So, decoded yet? Yes, there is one in there. I was bored, and I wanted to post this before exams. So, review, flame, throw things…I probably deserve it. Love always, Minerva (and kidnapper).


	10. Let the Game Begin

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: You guys figured it out. YAY! So, new chapter. Well, this is more of a filler for the next-longer-chapter. Sorry…

**Chapter Nine**

"She wants to see you." Glinda stood in the doorway with one hand resting on the knob. Boq's body flashed in the dull light. She squinted and listened to him laugh. It echoed inside his hollow chest before being expelled in one great, demented gust. She winced.

"She's always gotten what she wanted." He turned away from Glinda, and stared out at the sky. The rose garden shimmered in the distant light. "It'll be therapeutic." The light glinted off of his tin, and he leaned one head against the window pane. The wood bent slightly under his weight. He hit the pane softly and growled. "I want out!" He spun. "I want out of this cursed can!" Boq curled his hand and forced the smooth tin through the wall next to the window. Glinda jumped.

"Boq! Stop it! Be reasona-"

"Reasonable? Reasonable? Look at me, Glinda! Just look at me! I'm a walking pile of metal just waiting to rust! I can't feel anything! I want-" He let his body slide down the wall, and Glinda stepped into the room. "-my body back." His head bowed to the ground, Glinda touched his shoulder.

"Are you willing to kill her for it?"

"She owes me her heart. She owes me my life and all those years she took from me…"

"You can't." He lifted his head slowly. His displayed every emotion that he was incapable of having in his deadly gaze directed at her. Glinda pulled away from him.

"I can and I will." The pushed himself up in a squeaky cacophony of creaks, squeaks and clinks. "Tell Nessa-" The hate with which he said her name ran shivers down Glinda's spine. "-that if she wishes to see me then she will agree to give her heart to me." He glanced at the still woman in the doorway. "Well? Are you not going?"

"Boq, she…no…"

"Do it!" His voice reverberated off the walls, and attacked her ears. She fled up the stairs. Nessa would agree, Boq would get his heart, and he would live while Nessa died. She couldn't let him. Maybe if Nessa saw what Boq had become…Glinda shook her head. She spoke softly to herself as she approached Nessa's room.

"Better to let her die happy. If Elphie were here she would do something to make it right. Hopefully he'll change his mind." She swallowed. "If not…If not I'll stop him." She pushed open the door. Beneath her feet Boq was staring out at the rose garden.

"Let the game begin, my Rose."

-TBC-

Well, I said it would be short, and there you go. Please review (that's what the code in the last chapter said). Love eternal, Minerva


	11. Giving in for Both of Them

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: If I did then why would I need to write fan fiction?

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: Behold the magical chapter 10. I found the page break button, and I decided to use it for once.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Her eyes had a glassy sheen to them as Glinda spoke to her. She stared out the window-not believing-while she listened. Her dark brown eyes were not covered by fear, tears or any nervous blinking. Long, delicate fingers were still against the edge of the blanket, and Glinda was worried for the younger sister of her best friend; she had never seen her so calm.

"…Without a heart you'll die." She swallowed and grasped Nessa's hands. "You don't have to do this, Nessa." The younger woman laughed softly. She pulled her eyes away from the window, and Glinda drew back from her empty stare.

'I owe him everything, Glinda. I'll do it. Tell him that I will." Before Glinda could protest Nessa had begun speaking again. "I love him, Glinda; I always have. I don't care if he doesn't love me, but I ruined his life. I killed him. I just want to try to make some of it right." She sighed and turned towards the window again. "As for everything else…I don't mind dying. I think I owe it to Oz to die so as not to rob them of their celebrations. I don't want to live with him hating me though."

"You really want this?" Nessa nodded. "Then…" Glinda brushed Nessa's hair back behind her ear. She couldn't stop either of them, and she didn't want to rob Nessa of this. Not doing it would just hurt her more. "…I'll go tell him." Glinda stopped at the doorway before leaving. Her eyes, sad and glazed, followed Nessa's line of site to the window and out into the garden. Boq's metal jail glinted in the dull light, and as he walked he brushed the tips of his fingers against the tops of the roses.

"He always loved you, Glinda."

Glinda fled.

* * *

"You knew she would." Glinda stood behind him as he stared into the pond. He nodded.

"Now that you've managed to repeat yourself ten times…Anything useful you want to say?" Glinda glared at his silver back. "No?" He turned to face her. "We'll all be happy; she wants to die; I want a heart. It works out whether well if you ask me."

"You were never this cynicasous at Shiz." Her words hung in the air.

"And you were never so observant at Shiz."

"Will you really be happy?"

Boq's smile burned into her mind, and it would remain there for the next days. "I will be joyous beyond belief. We can do it now, and I'll have those days. Glinda! Come!" He moved without her. "Please? You know I can do it, don't you? I've been learning. These years haven't been too much of a waste. You're just here to make sure it goes right." He sighed. "Remember the day of the Oz Dust Dance?" Glinda's eyes widened. She watched as Boq walked to the house.

"I hope you're happy, Nessa." She turned her eyes to the window and began towards the house following Boq.

* * *

The book was impossibly old, and even for all of her magical failings Glinda could feel the magic bound within the pages. Boq was leaning against a chair, Dorothy, holding Toto securily in her arms, was sitting in one of the chairs, and Glinda had taken her place by the book. Nessa was lying in the upper room. Glinda prayed she got it right; Glinda prayed she got it wrong. She thought of Elphie; the movement of the arms, the swirling of the hands, and the soft breaths of air passing the lips; Glinda mimicked Elphaba to every gesture and tone. She began.

"Sev olts olr ofss enev ig rof." Her voice carried the words across the room to Boq. Boq's body was soon covered by the swirl of words and their glow. They ate away at the metal, and as a scream of pain ripped from his mouth he fell to his hands and knees on the floor. The screams coming from him drowned out the groans and yelps of pain from Nessa above them. While the words tore down the walls of his prison a claw tightened around her heart and dug its nails in.

The words rolled off of her tongue with power, and they drifted across the land on the winds. Miles away in a small house the winds found their next target. Criss-crossing his skin he moaned in pain as layers of skin, organs and other vital body parts grew with unexpected urgency and pushed away the straw. .

"Siht des uac ta htet ahe hto dnu!" The words flashed as they covered his body, hiding him from view. A thin, mirror like line wrapped itself around the hole of his heart and slithered up to Nessa's room, and invisible connection lodged the hooked end of itself into Nessa's heart. They screamed in unison.

Elphaba's mind was suddenly bombarded with images of her baby sister screaming in unimaginable pain. Fiyero continued to feel that pain. They awoke at the same time.

"Sweet Oz, what's happening to me…?" Fiyero touched his head. "Wait…"

"Yero, I have the worst…" Her eyes ran across his body. "You-you're you again!"

Ness's body ached. She convulsed once and stumbled off of the bed in an effort to be closer to the man currently holding her heart.

-TBC-

So, what do you think? As always-review, flame, I don't care if you hate just tell me so I can know…Love, Minerva


	12. The Deal

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: So, this is it, chapter eleven.

**Chapter Eleven**

Nessa could hear them below her; Boq's voice cheering and whooping. She sighed. He was happy, so happy, and that made Nessa smile against the rough wood of the floor. Her hands curled. The nails of each finger scraped the floor and dug into the varnish. The wounds on her side pulled at the bandages, and the cloth that was supposed to protect her rubbed against the raw flesh.

Beneath her Boq stared at his hands in awe. Glinda's eyes widened, dulled and she collapsed into a vacant chair while Dorothy stared on awestruck by the magical power that had manifested before her. Boq's body was bent towards the ground and as small and light as it had always been. His silver servant suit was dim, but his hair was still dark, his eyes a dark blue-green, and his mouth smiling like a man who had just gotten everything he had ever wanted-for good reason.

Boq raised one hand slowly and touched his chest. Underneath the flesh and muscle and bone rested a ball of invisible razor wire filling the gap of his heart. A small bit had unrolled, exited through his chest and found its way inside Nessa's heart. There it bit and clawed its way into her soul.

Boq jumped. "Free…I can feel things again…" He ran his finger tips across the edge of the wall, the soft upholstery of a chair and his own skin. His body stopped, and his eyes widened as he turned his head to the window. In one swift movement he was out the door and running towards the rose garden. Each step brought him closer to the roses; each step took him farther away from Nessa. She screamed.

Her heart was on fire. Every part of her soul was being ripped apart, and she clawed at the floor, the wall, anything to take away the pain. Her body convulsed and shook. Nessa bit her bottom lip; the blood began to flow. Boq stopped his sprint when Nessa's scream reached his ears.

They reached her at the same time. Glinda was throwing open the door when Boq bounded across the hall.

"What happened?" She glanced at the bed. "She can't walk, how…?"

"Found her." Boq knelt beside her tiny body, and he pressed one hand against her back. For a second he forgot who she was as he felt the heat from her skin sink into his palm and the soft nightgown shift under his skin. When she groaned in pain he stopped. Shaking his head he gently lifted her back onto the bed. Glinda eyed him from the other side.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking her up." Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Well, yes, but I find it hard to believe that you're helping her." Boq kept Nessa close, but turned his torso to face Glinda. She was right. Why was he helping her? Her head dropped forward onto her chest, and Boq put one hand against her cheek. Well, he needed to remember certain things…

"She is, after all, carrying my heart. I think I would care about that." Glinda narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care if you ever get her heart! You're still heartless and meanified and cruel!" She was gone.

Boq stared down at Nessa. With the room empty he let himself give into his thoughts-he stroked her hair. He did it tentatively at first then began to mock-braid it with one hand. 'Touch,' he though 'is an amazing thing.' Very gently he laid her back onto the bed and moved to sit beside her. Nessa groaned again.

"…Bo…q…?" Her eyes fluttered for a second before she could finally see him. By the time her eyes were open and stable her breathing had stopped.

"I said I'd come see you if you agreed." She opened her mouth, closed it, and very softly turned her head towards his side. Her nose pressed against his arm, and he couldn't help but smile. This was the old Nessa; the Shiz Nessa. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You want to this, Nessa?" He felt her nod against his side. "Are you all right?"

She pulled herself away long enough to speak before wrapping her arms around him again. "It's like a wire ran through my heart." He settled into the hug.

"Nessa, I can stay like this for nine days without needing a heart. On the ninth day we'll do the spell to give me yours." She nodded again. He sighed. "You don't want to say anything?" She stared up at him. Dark, deep eyes covered by lashed that left shadowy crescents under her eyes, and dark hair with flecks of copper and mahogany filled his sight. The thin nightgown failed to cover the bulge of the bandages around her body. He touched her cheek. "You want to know the deal?" She eyed him. "I'm going to spend those nine days with you; just us." Her eyes widened. "All right." She licked her lips and smiled.

"Boq, thank you."

It took her two minutes to fall asleep stretched out beside him. He stayed awake stroking her hair.

-TBC-

Soooooo…Was it good, or are my writing skills getting worse with each tick tock?


	13. Nine Days

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: Exams are the bane of my existence only when they involve Calculus AB AP; I'll be studying for a bit. Sorry…

**Chapter Twelve**

Nessa was extremely happy, warm and content. She didn't know the cause, but she didn't dare open her eyes for fear that once again she would wake up holding onto a pillow. She tightened her arms around the pillow…And her fingers got tangled in the hair at the base of the neck…Pillow…Hair…Maybe…Nessa opened her eyes.

Darkness. All right, so she was comfortable close to whoever it was, and whoever was wearing a dark shirt, and whoever smelled wonderful, and whoever was playing with her hair, and...She realized why in Oz this was happening to her. Nessa tightened her fingers in whoever's curly hair and breathed in.

"When?"

"What?" Mmm…His voice was right next to her ear. Nessa shivered when he spoke and nuzzled against his neck. His lips brushed the edge of her ear. She let a very contented sigh escape her lips.

"When did I die?"

"Nessa, what are you talking about?" She felt him shift, sit up, and he pulled him up with her. She kept her eyes closed. "You're not dead. Don't you remember?" He placed one hand around her back to hold her. The bandages beneath her nightgown shifted, and he saw her wince in pain before the smile reappeared on her lips. "Nessa?" She leaned forward using her fingers to find his face. Boq raised an eyebrow.

Her fingertips brushed the sides of his face, the curve of his nose, eyes and lips, and finally wound around to his neck. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Why aren't you opening your eyes?"

"When I do you'll be gone." He moved one arm to around her waist. His thumb stroked the curve of her spine.

"Gone where?" She shivered.

"It always happens."

"Nessa, nine days." He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to her lift fingertips. Her eyelids fluttered. "Nine days in which I'm all yours."

He felt a surge of regret when she opened her eyes and stared into his. It was gone by the time Nessa had curled up against his side. The heartless cannot regret things; cannot feel emotion; and Boq, heartless for the next nines days, would fail to feel everything that his heart would've.

TBC

No, that is not the end (TBC anyone?). It's just a filler chapter until I write some more.


	14. Day One Before the Garden

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: Exams are the bane of my existence only when they involve Calculus AB AP; I'll be studying for a bit. Sorry…

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Nessa, stop it…Nessa! No, off. Nessa…" Boq let out an exasperated sigh. She jerked again. "She Oz woman, let me change that bandage!" He gripped her hips and pulled her down onto the bed. Nessa squirmed beneath him, and twisted her body to the side. Boq smiled. 'For someone with practically no legs she's good at evasion,' he thought. "Just let me change it-"

"-Hurts!" Nessa swatted his hand away as he tried to turn her over.

"What in Oz name are you doing!?!" The door flew farther open in rage. Glinda stood there, seething, with her hair curled to the point of sharpness at the ends, and her blue eyes turned ice cold as she glared at Boq. "Get. Off. Of. The. Girl. Now." Boq swallowed.

"Glinda…" Nessa stifled a laugh, and Boq glanced at her. "You…"

"What are you doing to her?"

"I was trying to change her bandage."

"Change her…" Glinda snorted. "Like I haven't heard that one before." She stalked towards the bed.

"Glinda." Nessa's voice was softer than everything else, but carried to Glinda's ears. "Boq was just trying to help."

Glinda's eyes widened. "Nessa, are you sure? You don't owe him anything…"

"I'm sure." Glinda's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and her eyebrows shifted together.

"Well, then…" Glinda backed out of the room. "Nessa, I'll see you at dinner." The door shut with a 'click' behind her. Nessa giggled again. She opened her mouth, but-

"That was a-a _wicked _thing to do, Nessa." Nessa stopped giggling. Her body stopped moving, and her eyes darted towards the bed, the wall and stayed-finally-on her hands. Boq felt no regret for that; he pulled her arms away from her sides. "I'm going to change these now." He watched Nessa nod. Her hair feel from behind her ears, brushed the outline of her jaw, and stayed dangling in front of her face. The glint from the lights hit her dark hair and cast wavy shadows onto her cheeks. She put up no resistance as he did the deed. No pain flashed across her face as he pulled back the cloth and gently tore it away from her cuts. Boq, had he possessed his heart would not have been able to look at the bruised skin, but he did not, and he did it with no twinge in his (missing) conscience. Nessa stayed utterly still throughout the whole thing.

"Nessa, stop it."

"Do you really hate me?"

"What?" Boq glanced up as he finished her bandage. "Nessa…You enslaved me, you enslaved my people, and then you turned me into tin. Hate is a strong word, but…"

"So, that's a yes?"

"Nessa, don't make me…"

"its fine, Boq." She finally raised her head to look at him, and she caught his eyes with hers. "Eight days after this." Boq shook his head softly at the change in topic.

"Yes, eight days."

"Can we go out to the garden?" He smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind doing that either." Boq glanced around the room. "I'll get your old chair." As he walked towards the door Nessa winced and pulled herself to the edge of the bed. Her mind whirled around the last day and tried to grasp what had happened. Boq, Glinda, that girl with her shoes, Boq, the pain, her heart, Boq…Nessa sighed. Her night, for the first time in years, had gone without interruption, and Nessa sighed at the thought of laying there with Boq. Of all the things she had thought would happen never had she imagined waking up with him. She laid back, her head barely hitting the other side of the bed, her feet dangling beneath her.

That was how Boq found her; stretched out across the bed with her legs dangling there, and not for the first time he noticed the lack of proper muscle to support her body from years of not being used. He closed his eyes, opened them and spoke.

"Are we still going?"

"Yes!" Her body was up in a second. He eyed her loose dress and short hem.

"Maybe you should change first."

* * *

"Yero, I need to get to the bottom of this. Spells don't reverse, and they don't reverse on themselves." Elphaba tossed her hat onto the bed and turned to look at Fiyero. "And that dream about Nessa and Boq. I don't just have random dreams; they always mean something, and none of them have ever been…Good." She looked at him. He looked at her. They looked-both irked-at each other. Elphaba sighed. "Please don't Yero. I know this has something to do with Boq, and if he's got his body back in Munchkin land then I need to find out what Nessa is doing there." She blinked. "She shouldn't be anywhere now…"

"Fae, I know you miss her, but maybe these dreams are just that-dreams." He grabbed her hand, and continued. "Maybe you're just dreaming about what you want for her because you still feel guilty." He kissed her cheek. "It wasn't your fault."

She threw her hands up spreading her cloak in the air. "I know! But I have to-" She grabbed his hands and pulled him to face her. "I have to know, Yero. I just have to."

"Fine, Fae." He handed her the broom. "I'm coming with you though." She stared at him for a second before shaking her head and laughing slightly.

"Of course, Yero…Of course you are…"

-TBC-

Thank you for reading. It was lovely to write. Please review. Love you all. More of day one to come. Minerva!


	15. End to a Day

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: All right. Just got to get through this last week of exams. Well, here it is. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Oh Boq! It's gorgeous." Nessa ran her fingers over the tips of a vine as she let the momentum of the chair carry her forward. He followed her trail with his eyes making sure that no rocks or bumps were there to interrupt her path. Boq ran his hands across the flowers, the bark…He bent his knees to run his left hand through the grass.

'It's too long; no one's cut it.' He dug the tips of his shoe into the dirt. 'No one's taken care of this place since we left…' His thoughts ran through everything he couldn't feel when his skin had lacked the basic receptors for feeling. A gentle thrill went through his body. Touch was a wonderful thing, and he was going to enjoy every second of it from now-

"Hmomphf!" He closed his eyes.

"Nessa, what did you do?" He opened his eyes. Nessa's chair was tilted to the left, one wheel slightly off the ground and still spinning, and the other lodged into something hidden by the grass. He panicked; where was Nessa? The iron string bent and snapped. Small hooks bit through his panic, and Boq calmed down. "Nessa?"

"I'm all right." He saw her wave her hand over the top of the grass. "I think I hit a root…" He watched the chair wobble, straighten itself and slide down the grass a little ways. Nessa's body pulled its way up onto the chair again, and he sighed. Something tightened in his chest.

Boq touched the area over where his heart should be. A small twinge sent shivers down his spine, and he felt a gentle tug come from his missing heart-or where it should be. He glanced up. Nessa had continued to journey down the hill and paused at the bottom. He cocked his head to the right. Something wasn't right…

* * *

"Look, Fae, we could have just walked."

"Please, Yero, this is much faster." Fiyero twisted to look down. "That'll make it worse."

"Sure, it can get worse. Of course…"

* * *

"Boq." He heard her voice crack. "Boq!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know." He heard her voice quiver. "It feels…like…like something is squeezing my heart."

"Hang on." Boq spread his fingers out across his chest and breathed in deeply. Scent was a wonderful thing. The scent of grass and dirt hit his nose. All right; he was ready. He took a step back. The tug-there it was again. He could hear the small squeak from Nessa. He stepped back.

"Boq, please, stop. What are you doing?" He stepped back again. "Humpmmm…" Her body curled in on itself. "Hurts…" He stepp-'What am I doing?' Boq pulled his leg up and stepped forward. He was at Nessa's side in fewer than four strides. Her breathing was fast, and her hands were curled around the palm against her heart.

"Nessa, what's wrong?" He felt fear rise up in his chest and the sudden absence of it.

"It felt like someone was pulling my heart out…" She let herself trail off.

"Now you know-" Boq stopped. No, too far. 'Why am I saying this?'

"-How it feels?" She turned up to him. He blanched. Her skin was pale and drawn, and she had bitten through the skin of her bottom lip again. He brushed his thumb across her lip. She swallowed. "What's going on?"

"I think…" He turned Nessa back towards the house. "I think we need to discuss this inside-with everyone."

* * *

"Yero? Yero?" Elphaba shook her sleeping partner awake."

"Whaaa…Are we there yet?"

"Pfft. You've only been asleep for a bit." She shook her head sending her hair bouncing on the wind. "How you fell asleep to begin with is past me…"

"It's a gift." He popped his neck. "All men can do it; anywhere and anytime." He settled back. "Like now…"

"Like now?" she asked. Elphaba swerve sharply to the left and felt his arms tighten around.

"Sweet bountiful Oz, woman! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Just seeing if you're right." She turned and kissed his hand. "You know me, always wanting to know things."

* * *

"…So, we've pretty much come to the same conclusion then?" Glinda glanced around at the people in the room. Dorothy shook her head. "Dorothy?"

"I know that I'm new to this and all, but couldn't something have gone wrong?" Dorothy chewed on the bottom of her hair; Glinda had undone those braids in memory of her other braided, long lost friend. "Wouldn't we see it, or trip over it or something…" She trailed off when she noticed everyone staring at her. "…Or not." She looked down.

Glinda tilted her head to the left slightly; she looked adorable, but Boq's eyes were on the top of Nessa's head.

"Dorothy, dear, that's fine. We're just as lost as you are really." Glinda sighed. "Elphie would know what to do…" Boq's eyes snapped up. "She was always wonderful at magic."

"Yes, she was wonderful-absolutely amazing at it. Did you ever experience it first-hand? It's simply eye opening." Nessa felt something hot burn through her heart. She gasped. "I'm glad she's not here; I would've just been another empty husk left to rust!" He was out of the room and at the top of the stairs before Nessa felt the familiar tug of pain in her chest.

"Boq!" She rolled her chair across to the bottom of the stair. "Please, Boq!" He was down the hall, and she doubled over with her hands clenching each other over her heart. "Awhhawa…" She stumbled forward out of the chair. The muscles of the body tightened and tensed. Glinda kneeled down next to her.

"Nessa! Nessa! Oh!" Boq gently pushed Glinda away from Nessa and bent down in her place. "You-You did that on purpose! You knew!"

"Glinda, shut up." His voice was even, and he scooped up Nessa from the bottom of the stairs. "It's fine. I'll take her." He was up the stairs before she could protest. Dorothy sighed.

"Maybe he will. She is carrying his heart after all."

Nessa's breathing was slowing down. Boq brushed her hair out of her face then helped her into a sitting position. She swayed.

"Nessa, just sit here for a minute. I'll be right back." He turned and heard a soft 'thunk' behind him. He grabbed what he was looking for, and ran back to the bed. "Nessa, you have to sit up."

"So tired…Hurts…" He put an arm around her and helped her up again. Supporting her with his left arm, he tilted her head forward.

"Nessa, I know, just sit up." She shifted her spine slightly, and he smiled.

"There you go…" His fingers brushed through her hair once before he ran the thick brush in his other hand through her hair. One tangle caught the brush, but he gently pulled the brush out and brought the tangle to his fingers. A small sound escaped Nessa's throat. He undid the tangle by pulling each hair out and laid her strand back onto her neck. Boq glanced at the window. The reflection of Nessa stared back at him. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, and he could see the tension in her back. He ran the brush through her hair again and, feeling no tangles, stopped. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Nessa raised her head and turned towards him. She licked her lips.

"Whaaa…?"

"It's late Nessa. Go to sleep." He brushed one hand across her cheek before letting her curl up against his side.

"Is this my present?"

"What?"

"You're being nice." Boq touched her hip.

"What?" Nessa twisted her body around until she could look at him. He realized what she meant then. She tried to kiss his cheek, but Boq put his hand before her lips and she let her mouth brush his fingers before pulling back. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe tomorrow, Nessa." He stroked her hair. "Maybe the next…"

-TBC-

That's the longest chapter yet I think. What fun! Review please!


	16. Breakfast in the Garden of Day Two

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: I'm using this fic as an excuse not to study for my Latin exam in a few hours. And I love writing it…

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Are we there yet?" Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut.

"If I say yes will you stop asking?"

"If you say yes I'll stop walking." She groaned. "I don't see why we had to stop flying…"

"Now wait just a clock tick, Yero." She spun to face him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. It was nice to have moving eyebrows now. She narrowed her eyes and dropped her voice. "Not only to you complain and whine and put about having to ride on a broom, and about how you want to walk, but when we finally start walking you want to fly?" Elphaba threw her arms up into the air and started walking towards the East. "I don't get it, Yero. You know we can't be seen, and I'm the only one in Oz that flies on a broom. We can't fly during the day and…"

Fiyero started walking after her with his eyes shut and his head shaking back and forth. Her shoes made soft, gentle sounds on the shifting yellow stones of the road, and he followed those sounds with his eyes closed against his laughter. His feet caught in the few dips and cracks of the road, but after living the stumbling life of a scarecrow he recovered easily.

"…Of all people should care about whether or not I get killed. It's a little disheartening." She turned to face him. "Fiyero?" Even with his eyes closed his could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Fae, no matter what ever happens I will always love you." He grabbed her hands. "I was just being annoying. If I don't keep talking I'll get bored, and you know what happens then." Elphaba smiled, and a soft emerald green blush spread across her face. He kissed her softly before she pulled away.

"Hands off, Yero." They started walking again. "No more distracting me."

"Oh, but Fae…You look adorable when you're confused."

* * *

"Nessa, go back to sleep." Boq pulled the pillow from underneath his head to over it. Nessa touched his shoulder, but he brushed her off. "There isn't even a ray of light outside yet." The insistence of Nessa to wake him up ceased, and he sighed into the fabric of the pillow. The tiny body next to him curled up beside him. One hand caught his and tugged. "Nessa, I said-" 

"I just want to hold your hand."

"Oh." He thanked Oz that the pillow was covering up his blush. He squeezed her hand. Her fingers laced through his, and she pulled his arm around her waist. Somewhere in the back corner of his mind Boq realized that this wasn't too bad. The wire filling up his empty chest stretched and snapped, but had no power over his mind. It did, however, pull at the corners of Nessa's heart as she tried to sleep. As Boq fell deeper into a comfortable sleep, she fell out of it.

* * *

"This does not look like a brick road. It's not even yellow." He kicked a bit of dirt off of his boot. 

"Oh, shut up." Elphaba held a branch out of the way for him. A very upset bird glared down at her and squawked. "You too!" She gestured Fiyero on. "What? It's just a shortcut." She grabbed his hand as he passed, and he pulled her into his arms.

"So, where does it go?"

"The back of the garden at the mansion." She stiffened. Fiyero hugged her closer to him.

"What is it?" His lips brushed her ear, and she shivered in response.

"Nessa used to go…Well, walking back here." She turned to face him. "One time she went out by herself-she was eleven-and didn't come back in time to miss this storm. Frex was so angry with me for not going with her…She came back soaking wet and shivering and shaking, and she had to worst fever." Elphaba pulled herself away from Fiyero and laughed softly to herself. She pulled him down the path.

"Nessa said it was the best experience of her life."

* * *

Something was **very** wrong. Boq shifted underneath the blankets of the bed and reached one hand out across the bed-the **very** empty bed. He threw the pillow off of his face. His body launched itself into a sitting position, and he tossed his eyes back and forth across the room. 

"Nessa?" He was out the door, and in the hall in under one clock tick. "Nessa!" He took a deep breath. A gentle tug knocked in his chest. Boq blinked when he felt the tug again. He gave in and let it gently lead him down the stairs. Near the bottom he began to guess where it was leading him.

"Nessa…?" Peaking around the last corner he heard soft humming coming from the kitchen, and the familiar squeak of Nessa's chair comforted his rushing blood. "Nessa, are you cooking?" He stopped in the doorway. Her body was not in its usual position, but stretched out across the stove. He raised an eyebrow. Nessa was sitting on the counter with her feet braced on the braked wheelchair, and she was using one arm as support as she picked a pan up from the stove. Her eyes widened.

"You're awake?" She sat it on the counter next to her before picking a knife up from the towel next to her.

"You're cooking." He stared at her.

"I-" She blushed and glanced down at the pan. Cutting whatever she had cooked she continued. "I wanted to make you breakfast."

"How'd you get down here?"

"Boq, I've been going up and down stairs my whole life." She smiled. "I learned ages ago. Before Father put a lift in the back of the house." She slid breakfast onto a plate. "Remember?" She held the plate out to him. Boq managed to go over and grabbed, but he stopped when he saw what it was.

"You made this for me?"

"Mmm-hmm." Nessa pushed her feet aside and balanced at the edge of the counter. "Nanny taught me how. I thought you would like it. It might not taste like normal because I couldn't reach the brown flour so I had to use white, but…" She smiled at him as she lifted her body up with her arms. He finally realized what was going on. "…It was the best I could do, and I wanted to do something for you since you were letting me stay with you for the next few days." She moved to lower herself into the chair.

"Ness, here." He switched the plate out with Nessa, and she glanced up at him.

"Thanks." Boq brushed her hair back as she undid the brake on the wheels.

"Uuummm…Nessa, how did you get this far?" She raised a carefully done eyebrow up at him; the cut going through it lifted up. "From me."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "I think the string-if it's like a string-rolls up when you're angry and rolls out when you're happy." She smiled. "Or when you're asleep. I mean, I can move farther when you're not upset with me; that really only leaves when you're sleeping."

"Nessa…" Boq touched her hand.

"Come on!" She pushed her chair away from him using the counter and began for the door. "We can eat in the garden. It'll be beautiful."

"All right." Boq grabbed the plate and walked after her.

* * *

"Nessa, you need to eat." He held the fork in front of her. "It's good." She laughed and pushed his hand away from her mouth. 

"I don't want to taste my failure." Boq laughed, and he put the fork onto the plate next to him. Stretched out on the grass, eating the fruit pastry Nessa made, and laughing was a wonderful thing. He wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. She froze.

"It was wonderful." He gently squeezed her waist. "It was absolutely amazing." She relaxed and leaned back against him. "I have one request." He wrapped his other arm around her.

"What?" She turned and nuzzled against his neck.

"What were you humming this morning?"

"Just this old song my mother used to sing. F'la taught it to me because I wanted something of our mother's."

"Will you sing it?"

"What?" She looked up at him. "I can't sing."

"Yes you can." He pulled her head back to his chest. "You used to sing when you thought you were alone in the garden; you can't fool me." He kissed the top of her head. "Please?" She nodded.

"Anything, Boq."

She started to sing.

* * *

"Are we almost there? I can't feel my feet any more." Fiyero sighed. "I kind of with I were straw again." 

"Don't you even say that, Yero." Elphaba pushed through the bushes. "We're almost there…Just a few more tick-tocks." She stopped.

"What?"

"I hear singing." The words of the song slowly drifted through the air from over the back garden wall, and they reached the couple in the softest tone. Both strained to hear the words.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would just want one thing_

_I would sell it to the stars and the sun_

_I would write it for the world to see_

_Chorus_

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one wish_

_To kiss your quiet mouth_

_and trace the steps with my finger tips_

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_Oh it's you_

Elphaba sucked in a breath. "No, no…She's dead. It can't be…" She ran towards the wall. "Nessa!"

-TBC-

So, you going to kill me now? Hate it? Well, then tell me.

P.S.-the song isn't mine either. **D :**


	17. Sisters

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: So, not that school is almost over I'll be heading for Governor's School and what not (I'm in the writing section so I'll write a lot). Don't know when I'll post after that though. Please read, enjoy and review…Or else…I see you through that monitor. Are you thinking of not reviewing? I know you wouldn't do that…You wouldn't dare-not with me watching you. Of course, I'm not really watching you; that would be rude, but review. If you don't…Well, you'll hear me click, click, clicking up behind you.

That wasn't cheesy at all.

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

"Pass the pickles." Glinda watched as the jar slid down the length of the table towards her. The light hit the glass, and the specks of refracted light that hit the table, the ceiling, and the palm of Glinda's hand were a soft emerald color. Her eyes stayed on the dancing dots of light.

'_Oh, Elphie, if you were here you would know what to do…'_

She finished fixing her sandwich as the sun outside became covered by light grey clouds, and Dorothy crunched on one pickle as she watched the older woman stare at the sky.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Glinda?" Glinda glanced away from the window to Dorothy. She brushed a golden curl away from her left eye as she answered.

"Nothing; I just miss her." Dorothy turned to look out at the window as did Glinda. The morning sun cast long shadows through the window, and the breeze outside ruffled the leaves on one tree causing the darkness in the house to ripple and wave. They both sighed. "He's being unusually nice to her." A light mist settled over the grass of the garden. "What are they doing anyways?" Glinda strained her neck to see over the last little hill by the back wall.

"I found some dishes in the sink; I think she made him breakfast." Dorothy ungracefully tried to fish another pickle out of the jar; her fingers kept slipping on the juice. Glinda put the remnants of her sandwich down on the plate and wondered why she had let Dorothy fix most of the food. She brushed some crumbs off of her fingers. They fell to the table, and then they came to rest on the base of her chair. She sighed. Brushing the crumbs off of the seat she lowered herself to the chair.

"Maybe he did it for her." Dorothy dropped her pickle back into the jar.

"No…He didn't strike me as the kind of person to use mint in tea."

"So, Nessa made breakfast." Glinda flicked her fingers and murmured something under her breath. The pickle jumped onto Dorothy's plate.

"Oh! Thank you!" Glinda brushed it off. Her eyes stayed on the two figures off in the distance of the morning. The wind ruffled the trees and plants, and a bit of vine at the top of the far wall moved in the wind. Wait…A bit of green raised on the wall…Four fingers gripped the edge.

"What…?"

* * *

"Nessa!" Elphaba's body ran forward while her mind scrambled over the wall. It couldn't be, it couldn't be…The branches whacked her arms and legs drawing thin, dark green welts across her skin. One branch tugged at a strand of her ebony hair and clung to her. A leaf stayed in her curled hair while a bit of her hair stayed on the branch. Her legs launched her into the air as her arms tensed, swung and her hands gripped the edge of the wall.

"Elphaba, get down! Fae-" Elphaba pulled herself up using the tips of her fingers and toes dug into the crumbling outside wall. Her fingers clasped the edge of the far wall, and using sheer will she brought herself to the top. Fiyero tried to grasp her foot, but failed.

"Fae, come back!"

* * *

"Boq, what was that?" Nessa's body tensed as she heard the scream come from beyond the wall. Boq gripped her waist as he turned to stare at the edge of the wall, and his arms tightened around her.

"Nessa, stay here." He pushed himself off of the ground, but stayed in front of Nessa for a moment. His fingers curled into a fist as muffled shouts drifted over the wall. A green hand topped the wall. His eyes widened. "Nnnoo…"

* * *

The lithe green body of the Wicked Witch came to rest on the top of the wall. Her fingers curled around the vines at the top, and she stared down at the surprised face of Boq. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Nessa sitting on the grass with her chair and braces abandoned on the lawn, and bruises covering the expanses of her flesh showing. One light blue bruise shaded her right cheek. The blemish covered the cheek bone, and the skin was a dull greenish-purple at the center. She pulled herself up so that she could perch on the edge with her arms free; one strayed to the sheath at her side.

"What in Oz name have you done to my little sister?"

-TB-

So, have I gone too far? Review and enjoy the afterglow of some good fan fiction.


	18. In Which There Is Much Slapping

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: This is it-chapter 17. I hope you enjoy it. If you don't review; if you do review. Either way…Review (please).

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Elphaba?" Nessa's body stopped. Her heart skipped two beats, and Boq felt the soft touch of fear in his chest. He glanced back at Nessa then up towards the fuming face of her sister. He swallowed.

"You're…." He swallowed again. "…Dead."

"Well, I was just going for a walk and I thought I'd stop by for a chat with my dead sister…" She jumped from the wall. "I knew Nessa was in trouble. What have you done to her?" She took one long stride towards him; he took one back. "You cowardly, murderous, piece of-"

"Elphaba, stop it!" Nessa's voice rang out across the garden in fear. The imposing figure of green kept pushing it Boq farther from the wall with one long stride after another. Boq tried to move around her, but Elphaba stepped in front of his body, trying to shield Nessa from him. Nessa reached out to grip her sister's ankle, but she missed and looked up at Boq. He caught her eyes as he took a diagonal step back when Elphaba refused to let him past.

"Don't even think about going near her! Her death wasn't enough? What did you do to her this time-hit her around a little, throw her under another house?" Boq stopped trying to get around her, and his eyes shot up to hers.

"I didn't throw her under the house!"

"You've always wanted to kill her-"

"Boq, come back!"

"Always? It was fine until she enslaved everyone!"

"-She loved you!"

"Boq!" Nessa's voice was tight and painful, but it stopped them all in their tracks. Elphaba ran to her sister's body where it had fallen onto the ground. She gripped her sister by the arm, and Nessa fell back against her chest. Elphaba's old protectiveness struck her again, and she brushed the hair out of Nessa's eyes as she held onto her. Boq tried to step forward, but Elphaba cut her eyes up to him before flicking her fingers away. Boq stopped.

"Nessa, what is it? What's wrong?" She searched Nessa's body for any trauma, found at least ten different forms, and growled. Nessa's eyes rolled back. Elphaba panicked. "What did you do to her?"

Boq tried to step forward again, but somehow Elphaba's flick of the fingers kept him away. "I don't have time to explain; just let me near her."

"No!"

"Elphaba!" Boq felt something tighten in his chest.

"It's your fault!"

"You're going to kill her!" The tug tore from his chest and dragged him forward against her shield. Fire flew down the wire connecting the two hearts, and Nessa's body jumped. Elphaba dropped her.

"Nessa!" Boq brushed her aside and pulled Nessa into his arms. Her read rolled onto his chest, and he felt her heart beat rapidly beneath his hand. He kept his hand over her heart until her felt the fluttering pace slow and steady. Her eyelids fluttered. One of her hands reached up for him, and he grabbed it.

Boq shifted her body until she was curled against his chest with her face turned towards the curve of his neck. She moaned.

"Boq?" She wrapped an arm around his neck. Elphaba raised one eyebrow at Boq, but he ignored her. "I had a funny dream…" Boq let her stay in his arms, but fell back onto the grass. "…Elphaba came back for me…"

* * *

"Elphie!" Glinda's fingers gripped the edge of the table. Dorothy dropped the lid to the jar, and her hands went towards the window. "Oh, sweet Oz, it's Elphie." She began to run towards the door, but her body was cut off by the longer leg of Fiyero. She stumbled. "You-Fiyero?" He swallowed.

"Glinda. Fancy meeting you here; I'll just be going…" He sprinted towards the garden.

Glinda watched him run towards the group. She started after them. Dorothy stayed behind to clean up. She put the jar back on the counter, and she used a rag to wipe off the table. Making sure to lock the door, she began walking to the back of the garden.

"Doesn't anyone stay dead here?"

-

"Nessa…" Boq turned his eyes up to Elphaba then back to Nessa's sleeping form. "She has a point."

"What did you do to her?" Elphaba's eyes stayed on her younger sister. Her nails bit into the palms of her hands as she tried to restrain herself from strangling the cursed munchkin before her. He stood up with Nessa still in his arms.

"Maybe we should have this conversation with everyone-inside." He turned back towards the house, but stopped in mid-stride.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Elphaba caught his confused look and turned to face the house; Fiyero was running full speed towards her followed by the frantic pink body of Glinda. Dorothy walked calmly behind the two. "Oh dear…"

"Boq let the crippled girl go." Fiyero skidded to halt in front of them, and Elphaba shook her head in defeat. His body shielded hers from Boq, but Boq looked as if he had no intention of moving. His eyes darted to the next running form about to reach them. He smiled.

"Elphaba, I'll just leave you to Glinda then." And with that he began carrying the unconscious form of Nessa back to the house.

Elphaba watched as Boq carried her sister away. Fiyero grabbed her hand, and she finally looked at him.

"What?"

"Glinda."

"Oh n-!" Elphaba felt the sudden expulsion of air from her chest and the tight burning of two arms squeezing the air out of her lungs. She patted the distressed blonde on the shoulder.

"You wicked, wicked woman!" Glinda's voice was slightly muffled from the fabric of Elphaba's dress. "You were alive this whole time, and you let me think you were dead. You're my best friend." Glinda stepped back, but kept her hold on Elphaba.

"Glinda, I'm really sorry about that, but-"Elphaba was cut off from the sudden slap that Glinda gave her across the face.

"Sorry? Sorry! We ALL thought you were dead." She hugged her again before pulling away completely. Glinda took one deep breath, and Elphaba flinched, waiting for the next strike. "But I'm willing to forgive you since you're my best friend."

"Glinda, if we had been able to tell you, we would have." Elphaba bit her lips together. "You know that, right?"

"I know you and Fiyero would have…" Se rounded on Fiyero. "And you! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Surprise?" Fiyero gave her a half smile and held his arms open before him. Glinda narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed, and his shoulders fell down in defeat. "All right, go ahead."

She slapped him. Twice.

**-TBC-**

I don't like Boq's name any more because of the whole BOQ acronym thing and spell-check.


	19. If I Had Told Her

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Yep! I own them (hint: still cleaning the sarcasm out of the gaps in the keys).

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: This is a lot longer than I first anticipated so expect longer chapters, longer periods between updates, and a longer time spent reading…Sorry, but it bothers me. After this I'm going to get my What If? Fic out of my head and go back to LOCI unless Wicked calls to me again (it will). Read, enjoy and review as always!

Oh, and I lied. One more flash back…Maybe.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Boq's fingers wound their way through Nessa's hair as he walked back into the house. Her head rolled against his chest, and he heard the soft sound of her breathing over the distant screams from the garden. Weaving his way through the kitchen and down the hall, he found the bottom bedroom and sighed. A light layer of dust covered the surfaces, but the bed was barely touched from Nessa's sporadic stays in it. Illness and restlessness usually sent the tiny wraith of a woman to this room, and the scent of roses from the garden always raised her spirits when the bay window was opened. He gently laid her on top of the navy blue slightly wrinkled sheets.

Asleep she looked harmless. 'Funny,' he thought. 'She was always so innocent and fragile and harmless, and yet we couldn't just run away from the girl in the wheel chair.' Her lips pinched together, and she clenched the sheets between her fingers. He reached one hand out and traced the line of her jaw. She turned towards his hand. One of her legs flipped with the inertia of her body, but the other stayed twisted beneath her. Boq leaned over her ear.

"You awake?"

"My heart hurts."

"Must feel wonderful." He kissed her forehead. Nessa's eyes were barely opened, but he could feel her staring up at him. "You need to sleep, Nessarose." Boq moved to leave. Nessa gripped his hand, and she pulled him back. Her grip was firm, but she barely tugged; he knew what she wanted though. "Yes?"

"Will you do that again?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Nessa turned towards the pillow.

"Never mind…" Boq ran one hand through her hair and kissed the delicate skin right beside her ear. He watched her shudder and bite her bottom lip.

"Just go to sleep."

* * *

"How could you do that to me?" Glinda stormed after Elphaba and Fiyero. The walked before her, side-by-side, and with their heads down. "Everyone thought you were dead! You were supposed to be my best friends, and you just left?" Elphaba reached up to rub her ear.

"I forgot how much she could talk."

"And you wonder why I prefer you…"

"I feel lots better about myself now. It couldn't just be because I'm intelligent and offer wonderful company or beautiful, or humorous, o-"

"I don't prefer you because you don't talk as much; that's what the two of you have in common."

"Are you two even listening to me?" Glinda grabbed Elphaba's arm. "Elphie!"

"Yes, Glinda, of course."

"Elphie! I can't believe you." The green witch spun around to face her best friend.

"Glinda, don't cry! Please, we couldn't let anyone know-"

"Not that!" Glinda sniffled. "You're not even listening to me now…" Fiyero smiled.

"Sure we are." He took one step in between the two girls and slid an arm around their shoulders. "You were upset about us not being the dead little friends you thought we were." Glinda hit him in the chest, and she shoved his arm off of her.

"Like it was hard to guess." She stormed off towards the house. They watched her leave; Dorothy sighed.

"Did you really guess, Yero?" He shrugged and hugged Elphaba close to him.

"What else?"

Dorothy finally spoke up. "You three are friends?"

* * *

Boq entered the front room at the same time Glinda did. He eyed her.

"Are you-"

"Shut up!" She deposited herself onto one of the couches and struck the Glinda pouting pose. He raised his arms in defeat.

"All right…" Elphaba, Fiyero and Dorothy followed her in a few seconds later. "Elphaba, before you start, sit down, and let me explain." She ran her eyes up and down him once before sitting on the couch next to Glinda. She scooted away from Elphaba; Elphaba rolled her eyes. Fiyero chose a chair. Dorothy went to the kitchen to make a late lunch. Her brain couldn't take anymore of this world in its death, 'death' and "death." Whatever had happened she would just make some soup and accept it. Come what may…

The emerald skinned woman sat on the couch as Boq retold the story of Nessa's death, her life, his body, and the spell. Throughout the story the shadows in the room shortened. Her fingers clenched in pain, in anger, and in misery. The noonday sun hit her face as she lowered her hand in understanding. The spell-so simple, so obvious-couldn't be reversed. That much was definite, but could she change it? She had done that to so many others…She raised her eyes to Boq. No, that had not gone well. One of them would have to die. She swallowed. Fiyero squeezed her hand. She looked at him.

'_Fae, it was never your fault. There's nothing to fix.'_

'_I can't let her down again.'_

'_You did everything for her. Let her be responsible for once.'_

'_I knew what Glinda-Galinda-was doing. If she'd know, if I'd told her, none of this would've happened.'_

'_It's too late for that. She wants to die.'_

'_That's according to her executioner.' _Elphaba tore her eyes from Fiyero and ended their unspoken conversation.

"Where is she?" Boq gestured towards the far door. As Elphaba got up he shook his head.

"Don't; she's asleep."

Elphaba eyed him once, raised one dark eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

"I doubt a few less hours sleep will hurt her heart."

Dorothy entered as Elphaba left.

"Lunch is ready."

**-TBC-**

Well, that's it. What do you think?


	20. End of the Second Day

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Can you hear me laughing?

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm away, and this is what I wrote while in my writing program. I have a few more weeks left here so…Well, this was honestly the most difficult chapter to ponder and finally write out. I haven't had it proofed so I apologize for any glaring, mind-boggling errors or ugliness held within these next few pages. Elphaba's response to Nessa was much more difficult than I thought it would be so I apologize if I let anyone down with it. Trust me though; it's not the end of Elphie's fight for Nessarose. As always, read, enjoy and review.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Elphaba's eyes were drawn to the small form of her sister-bandaged, bruised, but well cared for; someone was taking serious care of the Witch of the East. Nessa's breathing was slow and steady, but her eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids. The green witch could trace the remnants of magic across her sister's body, and she carefully placed her hand underneath her sister's.

"Oh, Nessa…" Elphaba's green fingers linked with Nessa's. She gently stroked her palm as she spoke. "You don't have to do this, you know. You did awful things-things that were truly wicked-but it wasn't all you, Nessa. All those years he could've stopped you, but he didn't. Anyone could've. They may have been afraid…But still. If he had just told you while you were at Shiz…" She squeezed her sister's hand. "What you did to make up for loosing him was-"

"-Wicked." Nessa's voice was soft, and her lips barely moved. She carefully tugged her hand from Elphaba's grasp. "That hurts."

"I'm sorry." The delicate fingers of Nessa now gripped the green fingers of Elphaba in return.

"Don't be."

"What?"

"I think it's time I took responsibility for the past few years-this is it." Elphaba pulled her hands away.

"So take responsibility-suicide isn't that, Nessa. You can't do it. I know what you did, but letting yourself die for…for him? He's the reason it all started. "She kneeled before her sister in a pose Nessa knew all too well.

"Stop it."

"Nessa, you're talking about dying."

"It's about time, I think." She smiled down at her sister. "I know I wasn't the best sister or friend or person, but I love you. You're my sister. There's not much left for me here. You're alive-I think I could still feel that even after Glinda told me about your death-but you're my sister, not my care taker, or nanny, or anything else. Now that you're here it just means that I can make up for some of what I've done to you. I can apologize. I know that's not much, but I don't think that anything I do will make up for those years." She gently kissed her sister's hand. "Thank you, Faba, for everything that you've done, but I think that I'll finally be happy after this. Scores have celebrated my death already-why deprive them of that joy? Boq deserves the life I stole from him. I love him, Faba. Please, I just want him to be happy." Nessa caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "I want the people I love to be happy."

Elphaba stood there. Her figure was still in the swaying shadows of the room, and her eyes were closed. She breathed.

"But you'll be happy Nessa?" The youngest of the Thropps left nodded. "Then…I…All right. As long as you're happy."

"Will you be happy Faba?"

* * *

"So, how are you?" Fiyero rubbed his hands across the table top. Glinda, Boq and Dorothy stared at him. Glinda's eyes cut away after a moment, and Boq's went back to the floor a moment later. "The sandwiches are nice."

"My Aunt taught me to make them like this one day when we had some extra eggs." Dorothy kept beating the eggs as she spoke. "You just mix the eggs-scramble them I guess-and you don't soak the bread, but just dip the bread in it for a minute. Then you just toss it in a pan, and let it cook for a bit. I think it's best with ham, but we don't have that very much even with the pigs on the farm at home. Tomatoes are nice too. I decided against the soup when I saw the eggs and bread. I think the thick, brown kind is the best for this." She looked up from the eggs.

Glinda and Boq had their eyes on her with raised eyebrows. Neither had touched their sandwich. Fiyero was halfway through his, and he crunched contently on the next piece.

"Do you have any peppers?"

* * *

"Nessa, it bothers me. I won't lie." She sat on the edge of the bed as she spoke and stroked Nessa's hair. "You're dying for someone who could've saved you."

"He did in a way."

"He lied to you."

"I love him."

"Too much love can be a bad thing." Nessarose licked her lips.

"Too much love is not the problem in our relationship. After you left Shiz he stayed with me. All day, sometimes at night, he would just sit with me and talk to me as if I were just another person. He never pushed me without permission, and I was always just another person to him-but a friend. He tried to leave...Once…I couldn't let him, Elphaba. I still loved him; I wanted him to stay with me." She smiled. "I was never 'that girl in the chair' to him. I owe him this."

Elphaba's mind went back to Shiz-the day Fiyero arrived, Nessa's excitement, and Galinda's confession weeks later. One last chance to save her sister.

"Do you know why he first asked you to go?"

"Glinda encouraged him." Her smile widened. "I think that was the best night of my life, Faba."

* * *

"We have red and yellow in the cupboard."

"Fabulous." Boq eyed the disappearing back of Fiyero.

"He hasn't stopped dancing, has he?" Glinda looked up.

"No." She snorted. "Straight from the Oz Dust, to weddings, to the horizontal tango with Elphie." Boq and Glinda laughed as Fiyero entered the room. The awkward laughter only caused the tension in the room to become denser as both of them laughed with high, cynical bouts of breath that did nothing to hide their confusion and dread. Boq dreaded the wrath of the Wicked Witch of the West; Glinda that of Elphie. The strips of light in the room moved up in down with their own laughter as Fiyero passed in front of the window. Dorothy looked around at all of them.

"How would you do that horizontally?"

* * *

Nessarose Thropp had blocked the rest of the words out. Her eyes darted, lids fluttered, and her smile faded with the setting sun. He had what? She shook her head.

"No, Faba…You're lying. You just want to stop me." She tightened her grip on the green witch's hand. "Please, Elphaba, be lying."

"Ask him." Elphaba kissed Nessa's forehead. "Just ask him. I'll send him in." She forced Nessa's fingers from her hand and walked towards the door. "You owe him nothing this severe."

"I ruined his life."

"He could've left."

"I had power."

"You're in a wheelchair. He could've just put the back brake on and made a run for it."

Nessarose licked the blood from her freshly bitten lip.

* * *

Boq's laughter trailed off as he felt the edges of the wire curl up in despair and agony. Nessa…He walked to the room with no words to anyone, and he only stopped as Elphaba came out of the door.

"What did you do to her?"

"Boq, she wants to talk to you."

He took Elphaba's place on the bed, but was met by none of Nessa's usual movements-no shift of weight to lean against him or hug him. Instead, he reached out for her. She didn't respond.

"Why?" He brushed one strand of dark hair out of her eyes.

"Why what?"

"Why did you lie for so long? You could've told me every day while we were at Shiz." Boq blanched as he realized what Nessa was talking about.

"I really did like you, and I didn't want to hurt you." She blinked. Her eyes found his, and she leaned forward. Boq brushed her lips away from his with one hand and sighed. She pressed the kiss onto his palm. "Not today, Nessarose." She pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

"But to impress another girl, Boq?" She used one arm to pull her legs up towards her chest, and he gently pulled her into his arms. "Not even heartless did I think you could do that."

-TBC-

So…Disappointing? Yeah, I know…I'm sorry. Elphaba's just a bit shocked at this point. Boq's about to get his though…What his is I don't know yet…


	21. Lady Under the Water

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Can you hear me laughing?

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: I know I've made it big-I was in a fic. I think I can die happy now…So, this is day three. Please read and enjoy. As always, please be honest with me.

Sorry if this is cut up too much. If you think it is just say so. I just finished HP7 so I'm on my Epic McGonagall High right now. Yay! Minerva McGonagall!

**Chapter Twenty**

Elphaba Thropp understood human nature. Her constant run-ins with greed, power and lust drove her to understand the mind, and her life led her to understand love, sadness and betrayal However, as she took each step away from Nessa's room she fell farther into her own chaos of thoughts; she didn't understand this. She could not-would not-understand how Nessa could do something like this. She knew those feelings of loss, despair, isolation and depression; they were overwhelming. She felt her cheeks burn. She had been the one hunted down, hated by thousands, turned on by friend and family, and her own country had celebrated her death. Nessarose had been handed everything. A life, a father's love, a seat of power-

-that she hadn't wanted. Elphaba clenched her hand. She had known that Nessa didn't want to be governor. She had just let everything carry on, and things had been all happy and fine until it all went to shit. She laid her head against the cool wood of the hallway wall. Nessarose hadn't wanted any of that…

…"_Elphaba, I'm sure he'll come around. You're the eldest daughter-it should be you by tradition." Nessa's wheels skidded around a corner as she tried to catch up with her sister. Her twelve year old fingers gripped the wheels of the chair, and her gloves snagged the wood. "You'd do the country a better service anyways." Elphaba finally faced her sister. She took one hand into her own and spoke._

"_Nessa, he's trained you since birth."_

"_But I don't want it." She breathed out. "I want to work in the city." _

"_What?" Nessa let go of her sister's hands. "I want to work in the city-a historian or professor of history." Elphaba eyed her younger sister. "Don't give me that look. You're not the only one who likes to read." Nessarose tugged her sister towards the hallway. "Anyways, the history books are on the bottom of the shelves; the only ones I can reach. What else would I read?"_

Her memories of the night before haunted her as the sound of running water drifted through the wall.

_She pushed open the door to the kitchen. Nessa might have been forced into it, but she couldn't have hated it enough to die. To die for the man who hated her?_

_Fiyero paused as Elphaba entered the room. His second sandwich hung between his hands with one pepper dangling off of a piece of bread. Glinda shifted her uneaten first sandwich towards the edge of the table and played with her nails. She looked up._

"_It'll be all right, Elphie." She was at her friend's side before any protest could arise. "It will; I promise."_

"_How could you perform that spell?" Glinda drew her hand away._

"_Well, if you're going to be all meanified-"_

_"No, no Glinda. Why would you do that for him? You killed her." Dorothy and Fiyero glanced at each other and he beckoned her out of the room. Glinda's breath caught in her throat and choked her. _

_"I…Nessa…It's what she wants, Elphaba!"_

_"She's been hit by a house. She doesn't know what she wants!" Elphaba felt her temper flare. "What? You couldn't refuse Boq? Was all of that tin really, really scary, Miss Galinda? You should never have considered it!" Her mind jumped from thought to thought as she released the anger and frustration that she couldn't place. Glinda ducked her head. "If you hadn't set her up to save yourself none of this would've happened. Was he really that bad? Was it worth it now?" She spun away from Glinda who just stood there shaking her head._

* * *

Nessarose lay curled up on Boq with her useless legs twisted atop his thighs. He turned in his sleep, and caught Nessa between himself and the bed. One of his arms curled around her waist with his fingers tangled in her gown. His other arm wound around her shoulders cradling her head against his chest. She kept the collar of his shirt caught in her fingers the whole time. Her nose bumped his neck, and she nuzzled against it. Boq pulled her closer in his sleep.

The morning breeze knocked the branches around outside, and the green tips hit the window glass. Boq's fingers twitched against her waist. Nessarose snuggled closer to him. His nose brushed her scalp as he inhaled, and Bog woke up with the sweet sensation of a woman in his arms. Nessa again nuzzled his neck.

'I could actually enjoy this…' He let his fingers slide through her hair and down her shoulders. She shivered under his touch.

"Do I have to wake up now?"

"No, but you're already awake."

"No, I'm not." She buried her head in the curve of his neck to his shoulder. Boq laughed softly and tugged at the tips of her hair. He let the fingers of one hand brush against her side. Nessa squirmed beneath his fingers. His fingers still moving, he tilted her head up, and she blearily opened her eyes.

"Please don't, Boq." He smiled. The last time she had said that…

"_Nessarose, what're you doing?" The young woman lying beside him on the grass shifted again, and he gently moved his arm from around her waist. "Are you alright?"_

"_No, I can't move my legs. Oh Oz, Boq I can't move my legs!"_

"_Nessa, you're crippled."_

"_Oh curses…" She smiled at him. Boq brushed his hand against her own and smiled back. "…It's just…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_That tickles." A soft blush spread across her cheeks._

"_The future governor is ticklish?" Boq gently poked her side. "Don't let the enemies of Munchkinland find that out." She smiled. He pressed his hand against her side._

"_Please don't."_

He brushed her side again. "Don't what?"

"Boq." Instead of the usual joy in her voice he heard a slight waver, and he faltered.

"What's wrong?"

A small bit of bitterness seeped into her response. "My heart is fine; no need for you to worry about it." He pressed his palm against her ribs, and as he watched her hide a grimace of pain he remembered the black and blue bruises dotting her body. She watched his eyes widen. "Really, don't worry."

"No, Nessa, it-" He stopped. "I know what'll make you feel better." Boq slid out of the bed, but kept his eyes on her. Her mind went to a kiss-a kiss to make everything better. "I remember you taking those hour long baths…" He bit his lip. "…with all that bubbly salt or whatever."

"It's just salt, Boq."

"Well, it makes you feel better, right?" She didn't answer. "Okay." Boq pulled himself from the bed, and as he walked off Nessarose buried her head into her hands.

"Sweet Oz Boq, will you ever understand?"

* * *

"I made waffles." 

"How thoughtful of you." Elphaba brushed past the wide awake Dorothy towards the garden. The scents of fresh flowers, green grass and dirt hit her nose as her green body slid across the grass in a fury. Her voice soft but wrath filled frightened the song birds from their branches.

"How could she! She was my best friend-I trusted her-and she did this! She should have protected Nessa-my little sister! And Glinda goes and kills her!" She swatted a branch from her path, and the smell of roses filled her nose. "She could have stopped it!" An uprooted songbird trilled at her. "Nessa wouldn't be dead." Her lithe body slowed as she reached the outskirts of the garden. Elphaba eyed one of the budding roses taking over part of the boundary walls. She breathed in once. "Nessa wouldn't have fallen in love with him." One dark red rose petal brushed her finger tips as she touched the wall, and a drop of dew settled onto her left ring finger. A circle of skin blistered underneath the water. Pain washed across her body.

"She wants this; this is her punishment." She blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. "She wants punishment."

* * *

The water was hot, there was a thin layer of bubbles across the surface, and Nessarose was thoroughly enjoying it. She let her body sink into the water. The tips of her toes hit the other side of the tub, and her fingers curled and uncurled beneath the water. Nessa pulled a wet strand of hair from her neck and sighed. As misguided as Boq was…She smiled. 

"This is nice." Her fingers tapped the edge of the tub.

"Told you so."

"What in Ozma's name!" Nessa dropped deeper into the water when she twisted her head around in time to see Boq enter the room. "Boq!" A wet strand of hair flopped onto her face. "I'm not-I'm-Get out!"

"Nessa, I can't see you." Boq gestured up towards his eyes, and Nessa gestured down towards her body.

"I don't care."

"…Nessa…"

"What?" She heard the scrape of something against the floor and a gently clunk.

"I just came to make sure you don't drown."

"You.-?" She finally turned to look at him. "What?"

"I just came to make sure you don't drown."

"I'm not going to drown myself." Nessarose crossed her arms across her chest, and Boq eyed the dip in the water. He stared back up at the ceiling.

"I know; I'm just making sure that you don't _accidentally_."

"Boq, I've always been able to bathe without help so you can go." She dug her nails into the skin of her arm. The tip of one nail caught the edge of a cut in her arm, and she felt her skin tear. Boq sighed into his hand.

* * *

"Nessa, I didn't mean that you couldn't." 

"Glinda, I need to know what spell you used." Glinda pushed her letter to the side and turned to face the green witch standing behind her.

"I'm sorry; I can't quite remember seeing as I don't think I could perform it anyways." Elphaba kneeled before her friend with one hand resting on the back of Glinda's chair.

"Glinda, please. You know that I didn't mean that Glinda. I'm just…Upset about Nessa and Boq and all of this. I thought she was dead and-"

"I thought you were dead, and I wasn't mean and moodified!"

"You slapped me." Glinda fell to the ground next to her best friend.

"Yeah…" Elphaba pulled the tiny blonde into a hug, and Glinda pulled the green witch off of the ground. "I felt better." They eyed each other for a second. Glinda snorted. "You remember?"

"Yeah."

"Elphie, I don't know what I'd do without you. I really don't." She tugged at her friends hands. "So, no more dying?"

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

"Well…" Nessarose turned towards him. "Fine." Boq touched the edge of the tub, and she eyed his hands. 

"Just here to make sure you're all right."

"So you've said." Downcast and shielded, Boq darted his eyes across the room towards the mirror-Nessa's reflection had never been so interesting…Until she shifted. He swallowed. "Are _you _all right, Boq?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He shifted too. His mind flashed back to images from Shiz, from graduation, from his imprisonment, from five seconds ago, and Boq tried to push it farther back into his brain. One did not just have tantalizing images of the Wicked Witch of the East-the dead Wicked Witch-after she had ruined his life. He swallowed. The hollow of her throat was so…'Oh, no you don't'…He leaned his forehead against the cool bathtub. He licked his lips. Pictures of Nessarose in a long, strapless yellow dress sitting at the edge of a dance floor invaded his mind. 'I never even saw her in that dress while we were alone.' He opened his eyes. Nessa was still very bare and very beautiful. She exhaled and opened one eye. 'I should've kept her in the dress.'

"What're you doing?" She narrowed her eye at him. Boq sighed…

"_Boq, do you want to dance?" Nessa's hands twisted in her lap and she feared the 'no' that would come out of his mouth. She watched the spinning colors weave across the dance floor, and Boq watched one swirling vortex of pale pink dancing with her Prince. He did a double take with his eyes barely catching the slightest glimpse of a golden yellow covering her body. He shook his head._

"_Sorry Miss Nessarose, but I think it's too crowded." She watched Galinda spin once then put her weight onto her left leg. Blonde hair curled and perfect, the tiny beauty smiled and laughed. Nessa looked down at her hands, her pale gold gloves netted, and protective, and her useless legs. She licked her lips. A strand of dark hair fell across her shoulder, and she flipped it from her sight. Boq missed her eyes traveling across his body. She wheeled herself away. She caught the end of Boq's words._

"…_Beautiful…"_

Boq didn't look at her.

"Just…Sitting…"

"Oh, yes, sitting." Nessa leaned back again. Boq was again drawn to the curve of her neck. "So, when did sitting involve starring?"

"I…You have a cut on your shoulder." Boq sighed inwardly.

"I have many of those." Nessa turned her head towards him. His fingers fell down the line of her jaw, and, not expecting any sort of contact, she jumped. Her legs buckled underneath the water and slid up at the knees. Boq watched her body vanished beneath the water, and Nessa tried to grasp the edge of the tub. Her fingers latched on, but with nothing to brace against she fell under again. After years of propelling herself through life with her arms she found a use for that strength. Nessa managed to pull herself up before Boq's hands closed around her.

* * *

Fiyero eyed the two women in front of him. He raised an eye brow. 

"And how are we going to do this?"

"I said kill Boq, but Glinda seems to think that that would hurt some peoples' feelings."

"I don't think Boq would appreciate that either, Fae."

"Well, unless you can convince one of them not to do it within the next few days…"

"So, I'll get a rope, shall I?"

* * *

Boq's fingers curled around her waist, and in one swift motion he had her sprawled out across the floor of the room. Nessa's legs were tangled together and twisted backwards, and she had her face pressed into his shoulder. She coughed. 

"Nessa, please be all right!" He ran one hand across her hair, neck, and back before bringing her face up to his. The tip of her nose hit his and she coughed. "Nessa?"

"I'm okay. Just a little…" She sighed. "…Naked." Boq closed his eyes.

"So you are." A puddle began to form beneath them as the water seeped through his clothes. He grabbed a towel from the rack about a foot away, and Nessa lowered her head to his neck. She breathed in. "What're you doing?"

"I-" She pulled herself from his neck. "Nothing."

She stayed silent as he wrapped a towel around her and carried her to the bed. She touched his hand before he left to cleanup the bathroom floor.

"Boq, could I-may I wear one of your shirts?" He cocked his head to one side.

"If you want to."

**-TBC-**

So, how is it? I've been writing this forever, and I had to keep stopping so that I could write my short stories for class and what not.

Love Always,

Minerva


	22. Slips of the Tongue

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Can you hear me laughing?

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: So, I'm sorry that this is taking so long, but school is getting ready to start up, and I've been doing summer assignments.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The sleeves were too long. The tips of her fingers barely brushed the edge of the cuffs, and, even buttoned; it was still much too wide for her slender arms and wrists. The bottom hem reached her mid thigh and slid upwards as Nessa rearranged her legs on the bed. Boq watched her from the window. A bit of mid day sun hit the glass, and he backed away from it-too bright. Nessarose tightened a pair of braces around her battered blue-black legs. She blinked twice, and as she leaned back the shirt rode further up her legs. Boq sighed.

Too short. Too bright. Too painful. To beautiful.

Lots of things seemed to just be too much of everything these days.

"Boq, are you hungry?" His eyes widened. He stopped staring at the hem of the shirt.

"Come again?"

"Are you hungry?"

_Yes, let's go with that word…_

"Very; want to go get breakfast?" Nessa smiled.

"I think that was the point of my question." Her fingers gripped the edge of the bed, and she pulled her body onto the side. "I'm in the mood for waffles." One hand gripped the bar of her wheelchair and tightened. Boq covered the distance between them in a second. His hand slid underneath her back and knees, and Nessa found herself being gently set down into her chair. She blushed. "Thank you, Boq."

"Of course, Madame Governor." He stopped. Beneath his hands, Nessa's muscles stiffened, and she bit the inside of her cheek. A branch from a tree scratched at the surface of the glass. Boq shuddered at the break in the silence.

"Nessa-"

"I think…" She forced herself towards the door. "I'll just have a glass of water."

Boq watched her wheel down the hallway, and he felt a bit of shame tug at the wire. Nessa was ashamed of herself for those times. He shut the door behind himself as he left and followed her towards the lift.

* * *

"I made waffles." Nessa eyed the four people curled in upon the table and the length of rope underneath Fiyero's chair. Dorothy looked uncomfortable.

"I think I'll just have water, thank you." She kept her eyes on her glass as she filled it up. "I'm not going to let you kill him, Elphaba." Fiyero choked on his drink.

"What gave you that idea?" Nessarose took a drink from her water-a long, thirst quenching drink. They all eyed her.

"Well, I did live with Elphaba for quite some time…And the rope." They all glanced under Fiyero's chair as Boq walked into the room. He glanced at them before kneeling down beside Nessa. His fingers tugged at the armrest, and she turned her face from him as she took another sip of water. A tendril of hair curled around her throat and settled at the collarbone. His eyes followed the curve of her neck, and he watched her lick her lips.

"Nessa?"

Glinda raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Yero, I told you to put that up. I was joking."

"No, you weren't."

"I know, but Glinda will never let me."

Boq placed one palm against Nessa's knee, and she blinked twice before turning towards him.

"Yes, Boq?" Her eyes were wide and distant, and Boq was sent back to the days of silver uniforms and cold nights and bitter meetings. Dark brown with flecks of gold and bronze, her eyes stared through him. Boq shuddered, and he leaned his forehead against the chair's side. "Did you want something?" She took another drink before wheeling herself away from him. "You don't need my permission anymore."

Boq turned towards the rest of them. Glinda's eyes followed Nessa for a second before she caught Boq's eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this rope then?" Glinda darted her eyes towards the study door; Boq nodded.

"Where did you get it from?" Dorothy watched the two leave. The door shut behind them, and Elphaba slapped Fiyero's hand from his plate.

"Rope first and waffles later."

* * *

Glinda the Good wasted no time.

"You've fallen, haven't you?"

"What're you talking about?"

Glinda laughed.

"You've fallen in love with her." Boq opened his mouth, but any protest he could've thought of died as he drew in the breath to speak. He promptly closed his mouth. "Don't worry; you were already half way there." He fell onto the couch and cradled his head in his hands. "What did you do to upset her?"

"I called her 'Madame Governor.'" Glinda nodded-slowly, her fingers began working their way through her hair, and Boq looked up. For the first time, he didn't see Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. He saw Glinda the Good-the witch, the ruler, the woman who had watched as her dearest friend was murdered in a way none too friendly.

_Too…_

"She didn't like being reminded of that, did she?"

"No."

"She's just like Elphaba. They both hate being reminded of things they know that they did wrong." Glinda shrugged. "Shame I think." Her eyes fell onto his defeated stance. "You should probably go find her." Boq shook his head. "What was that?"

"I'm not in love with her."

"And why is that?" One blonde eyebrow arched and mocked him from her forehead. He shook his head.

"I…" He looked at her. Her body, her voice, her face held none of the charm he had sought all of those years ago. He found, in that moment, that he preferred brunettes. "I'm going to go talk to Nessa."

Glinda nodded.

"Of course."

He followed the wire back towards the garden. Glinda smiled.

"Maybe I can set this right."

* * *

Elphaba, Fiyero and Dorothy watched Glinda follow Boq out of the study. Glinda tugged the rope from Fiyero before stopping at the window. One side of her mouth was curled up, and her eyes were glazed.

"Glinda, what did you do?"

"He's not going to do it, Elphie." Glinda pressed a palm against the glass. "I think I've set it straight. He won't do it now." Elphaba cocked her head to one side.

"That's all good and well, but why was Nessa only wearing a shirt?"

"What?"

"Did you miss that?"

"Yeah."

"Please tell me that's not disappointment…" Elphaba tugged the rope from Glinda. "This wasn't only for Boq, Yero." Dorothy shook her head.

"You're all crazy."

**-TBC-**

Did you hate that? It's pretty much just setting up for some stuff. Please review. I love you all (if you review :P).


	23. Dotted Dust After Dawn

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: Like anyone would do that.

Disclaimer: Can you hear me laughing?

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: Read, enjoy and review as always! I again apologize for the shortness, but I feel the need to get this out there.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

She was in the study. Her eyes, quick and darting, scanned the page, and her body was arched over her lap in the curve of the studious. A lone book rested there with its pages slightly yellowed by age and dust. Her fingers left dots within the dust, but other dots specked the book that weren't hers. Her lips barely moved as she read.

_During the reading of the incantation the heart will begin to be pulled from the giver by the connection made earlier. It is ideal that the person either be subdued or unconscious when this takes place as it can cause some discomfort. The connection will cut through the flesh once the release spell one-third of the way through the incantation, and it will materialize once the inlaid materialization spell is read. The tangible form is no larger than the palm of a hand._

Nessa's fingers drifted across her throat, and they trailed down to the collarbone. Her ring finger rested within the hollow of the throat. Each separate heartbeat drummed beneath the thin layer of skin and reverberated in her throat. She swallowed. One of her fingers began to follow the line of words across the page.

_After the incantation is read the heart will take a tangible form caused by the materialization spell inlaid within the word order, and this tangible form of the heart needs only to be laid over the chest at which time a closing spell is read within the incantation to lock the tangible form in place. Their may be some slight irritation on part of the receiver when the claws from the original spell take hold of the tangible form. _

"…Evo lym rof pusi the viqi…"

* * *

There were no waffles left as Dorothy cleaned the dishes from breakfast. One particularly stubborn piece of fluffy goodness stuck to a plate, and she took out her anger on it as she scrubbed.

"…Don't think I know stuff…Treat me like a child…They're barely older than I am…" The waffle slice was gone. "…I'm just as responsible and mature as they are …" The varnish over the paint was beginning to wear off. "Keep leaving me to clean up after them…" The pain was slowly loosing the battle against her rage. "…I could help them!" She glanced down at the plate. "Oh dear."

* * *

Nessa's eyes were stuck to the words as she read them with her stumbling lack of ability, but nothing happened to suggest she had done it wrong. She stopped before the first inlaid spell. Breathing in, out, in and then out again, she shoved the book on the rack beneath her chair as the door to the study opened.

"Nessarose?"

"I'm right here Boq."

"What are you doing?"

"Plotting the ultimate demise of civilization."

"Nessa," he laid one hand on her thigh, "at least look at me." Her dark eyes found his, and he saw none of the coldness from before. "You hate it, don't you? That you did all of that?" She blinked. "You're hilarious when you're angry, you know." The tips of her lips quirked up when she saw the smile on his face. "Do you want to eat now?"

Her eyes darted down towards her lap, and she brushed a bit of dust from her lap.

"Can I put on pants first?"

"I think that can be arranged." Boq watched her smile. "Stay here; I'll go get them for you."

"Thank you, Boq." She watched him go and sighed. Ever aware of the book's presence she placed one hand over her heart.

"So, you told him that he was in love with her?"

"That's about right." Elphaba eyed Glinda.

"And it worked?"

"Well, I figured that since he doesn't have a heart that he has only tiny feelings and emotions, and I thought that maybe he had realized this too. So, now that he doubts himself he'll have to think about it for a while, and maybe he'll think that he really is and let me turn him back."

There was a straight minute of silence.

"Glinda, when did you become a manipulative mastermind?"

"It was politics."

-TBC-

I'm working on smaller chapters just so I feel accomplished. If that bothers you I'm sorry, but it's easier for me. I just work in spurts of writing...Sorry.


	24. The Thin Red Line

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Hhhmmm…

Archive: We Deserve Each Other

Disclaimer: Yes, it is I, the owner of Wicked. Bow down to me. Just kidding guys, jk…

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

Author's Note: All right, we're nearing the end of this. I think (if all goes as planned) that the next chapter is the last followed by an epilogue or sequel. I know, exciting (hehehe…I feel accomplished). So, read and enjoy and review. If I have managed to make you feel something inside, or perhaps strike a loved one then I feel like I have achieved greatness.

Don't really strike a loved one.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"The gray ones will be fine." Boq's fingers slid across the dull fabric, and he gently tossed the tights into Nessa's lap. She straightened them out.

"When you said pants I thought you meant like what I'm wearing." A small laugh escaped her mouth.

"That would be completely inappropriate. Women in pants? It's absurd." Nessa ran a hand down the leg of her tights. "I like skirts anyways." Boq played with the handle to the dresser, and his mind wandered while Nessa changed in the bathroom.

'_I am not in love with her.'_

'_She's crazy.'_

He glanced at her door. Between the door and the wall he could see her pull the tights up one leg.

'_What if I am and I just don't know it?"_

'_I'm in love with Glinda.'_

Nessarose rolled her chair into the door, and for a second he was jarred from his thoughts.

'_Glinda will never love me.'_

'_Glinda set us up.'_

He ran one hand through his hair.

'_I never wanted to hurt her.'_

'_Dancing was fun. Glinda is fun.'_

Boq blushed.

'_How do I even know? I don't have a heart. Doesn't that leave me void of all emotions?_

'_Then why do I hate her?'_

"I don't hate her."

"What was that Boq?" Nessa cocked her head to one side.

"Nothing; I was just thinking aloud." He watched Nessa as she rolled towards him. Her legs were covered by the grey tights, and her left leg twisted towards the right. The left foot and ankle rested at an odd angle. He shook his head.

"You shouldn't hate her, you know."

"What?" Nessa lowered her head.

"It was my fault." Boq's eyes rested on Nessa for a second before she met them; he frowned. Taking her right hand, he stroked her palm with his thumb.

"I think…" Boq swallowed. "I think all of us were at fault these last few years." Saying aloud made it so much truer.

* * *

Her green fingers tapped soundlessly against her armrest as she read, and her eyes scanned each page effortlessly. The twisting words unwound before her eyes. One strand flashed in and out of her mind as it floated past on the page and died at the edge. She focused on it as it wrapped its way around another wisp of writing, and Elphaba mouthed them under her breath as Fiyero watched from a chair. 

With his legs thrown over one arm and the rest of his body stretched out across the chair, he personified the lack of caring. One of his fingers traced the stitches in the fabric as he watched his green witch.

"You know, I'm not all too broken up about getting my body back. Does it really matter how it happened?"

Elphaba didn't look up.

"I mean, if it's just some random happening of the world then why question it? Let's just let it happened."

Her fingers began to trace the words.

"Maybe we'll be unlucky, and you'll be ungreenified."

Her lips continued to move without speaking.

"Fae, I'm pregnant and you're the father."

One nail stopped and tapped the page.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, what was that Yero?" With his eyes closed, Fiyero reached out for her.

"What are you doing?" She closed the book.

"Well, you can't reverse a spell, and the only way to counteract it is to cast a different one and hope. I just need to know who cast it so I can know why and how they knew." She gripped his hand. "Yero, if someone knows about us…" She let herself trail off. He squeezed her hand.

"I know. Who was it?"

"Glinda."

…

"Glinda?"

"Yes, it must have happened when she returned Boq to his form. The spell is practically telling me…"

"Wait; it was Glinda? With the Grimmerie?"

"No; she used a book from our family library that was enchanted to mimic the Grimmerie. I did it after…Well, Boq and Nessa were gone. It was a safety."

"There are two of them? Then why did you get me all worried and anxious?" Elphaba walked passed him towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Yero, that's not healthy for the baby."

* * *

"I thought I told you to wait in the study while I got these?" Boq's word echoed in the rattling lift, and Nessa smiled. 

"I got bored." The metal container lurched to a start, and Boq jumped back against the wall. Her smiled widened. One slim fingered hand inched towards his and stopped at the next lurch. Her hand closed around his. "This does take some getting use to again." Boq swallowed. As the door opened Nessa led him out of the lift. "Can I cook?"

"Well, Dorothy made waffles."

"Fiyero will have eaten all of them." Boq shook his head, but laughed.

"Yeah, you can cook."

And she did.

And Boq watched.

"You could help, you know." He eased into a chair as Nessarose slid across the counter. She tossed some red dots into her bowl.

"What are those?"

"Tsk…You'd know if you were helping." Nessa managed to pick one out covered in batter for a treat. Boq bit his cheek.

'_I should not be finding this attractive.'_

'_She's making pancakes. Nothing about that is attractive.'_

Nessa stretched out across the counter and grabbed another bag of berries from across the stove.

'_She's pretty.'_

'_She's also crazy.'_

The light hit a bruise on her cheek as she turned and he winced.

'_I hate her. Kinda.'_

'_Why am I even thinking about that?'_

The shirt slid up her leg and stayed in a bunch around her thigh.

'_Oh, sweet Unnamed God above…'_

"Boq, are you all right?" Nessa balanced herself on the edge of the counter. One side of the shirt caught the counter corner, and she dangled her useless legs over the edge.

"I'm fine." Boq forced his way across the kitchen towards her. "What're you making?" She pulled the bowl back into her lap.

"Pancakes."

"I know that, Nessa." She held out the bowl for him, and his fingers snuck one berry out of the batter. He licked his lips. "Raspberry? I've never had raspberry pancakes." Nessa smiled.

"Faba used to make them for me when I was little and it was snowing. Father wouldn't let me outside so she would try and make sure I was busy." Nessa shook her head. "She had me watch them cook-all of them-before we could eat. It took hours."

"How many did you make?"

"Lots." Boq eyed Nessa for a second, and she hugged the bowl. "I like raspberries."

* * *

"Glinda's been showering for a long time." 

"Yero, she's only been gone for thirty minutes. I'll give her another hour."

"You two are great, you know." Glinda lounged in the doorway. "I like feeling clean." Fiyero eyed her.

"You just like the cool soap." She smiled.

"That too." She drifted towards them. "What have you been doing?"

"Well, when you cast that spell on Boq you must have been thinking about Fiyero…" Glinda shook her head.

"What?" She grabbed Fiyero's hand. "No offense, but I think you're Elphie's; not mine."

"No, Glinda, I mean…When you cast the spell what were you thinking about?"

Glinda's eyes darkened. "I-" She ducked her head, and Elphaba slid her green fingers into Glinda's other hand.

"About how all of it was kinda my fault. If I hadn't set them up because I didn't want Boq, and how I had given you that hat and left you with the Wizard and suggested Nessa and gotten mad at you and Fiyero…" Elphaba brushed her other hand down Glinda's hair.

"It wasn't your entire fault Glinda." Fiyero squeezed her hand. "You didn't know what would happen."

"I just wished that I could make it all right." Elphaba smiled. "Oh, Elphie, I killed Nessa."

"No, you didn't. You set it all right."

* * *

He watched her tear a bit of pancake off and nibble on the edge of it. Her legs still dangled off the counter. Nessa brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"They good." She smiled. "Let me…" Boq tore the rest of the food from her hand, and she jumped. Her eyes widened.

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"I can't steal it back!" She narrowed her eyes. "You just don't get any more." Boq pursed his lips as she pulled the bowl towards the skillet. She ran one finger along the edge of the bowl as she waited for the next one to cook, and Boq felt something tug at his chest. He glanced down. In the dim light of the kitchen he caught sight of a slight glimmer running towards Nessa. He shuddered.

One of his hands slid across the counter, and he ran it up her arm.

"Boq, what're you doing?"

His other hand cupped her cheek.

"…Boq…"

He pressed his forehead against her own. Her eyes were wide, and she opened her mouth to speak again. He stopped her

"Nessa, I don't…" He swallowed. "I don't think I can do it." She blinked a few times and tilted her head to one side-towards his hand. Looking at her again he moved his hand. "You need to focus on what I'm saying now." She nodded. "I can't do it."

"Why?"

"I can't kill you, Nessa." She pulled away and shook her head.

"You'll die." She grabbed his hand. "After everything I did to you-to everyone-you deserve a life." Boq tightened his hold on her arm, and he finally let it slide down and settle on her waist.

"I can't do it, Nessa. Not all of it was your fault." Boq closed his eyes when he felt her shift.

"I don't want you to die-especially not for me." She pulled her hand away from him. "I'm…I'm going to go...Somewhere." She caught his words before she left.

"I want to though."

* * *

Elphaba eyed the Munchkin who had paused in the door way to the study. 

"Boq?"

"I can't do it."

They all stared at him for a minute. Glinda smiled. Elphaba nodded.

"We still have a while to find a way around it, Boq. We'll start that tonight, all right?"

"That's fine, but if it ends up like it probably will, don't worry about it." He turned back towards the hall. "It'll be fine."

* * *

Nessarose Thropp was not a skilled sorceress. She stumbled across the words that were twining around each other on the page, and her eyes focused in and out as the strands rolled past. Her hands began to shake as the hook in her heart tightened and twisted into her flesh. Boq felt the tug down the hall, and he gripped the doorframe. The wire embedded within his chest began to roll and tighten. His fingernails dug into the wood. 

The words of the spell escaped her mouth in a rush as the words turned into a scream. Her body convulsed, and a thin line of red began to spread across her chest. Her body jolted from the chair and fell. Gravity brought her body to the floor, and her nails scrapped across the wooden floor. The line of red grew and spread across the rest of her left shoulder. Her body convulsed once more as Boq struggled to her room.

She would not let him die.

Her body convulsed again as he stumbled up the stairs trying to tear the wire out of his chest, but his hands never touched it. He stumbled on.

He would not let her die.

**-TBC-**

Thank you for reading it. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you dislike something be honest. My body runs on critiques.


	25. Silver Halved Heart

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!

Rating: Teen (somewhat violent)

Archive: We Deserve Each Other

Disclaimer: No.

Summary: "Please save her, my sweet rose, my brave…Don't leave me till my sorry life has ceased. Alone and heartless here, just the boy in the mirror; just him and me. The Heartless Fool of the East. We deserve…Each other…"

It's the end!!! That went by somewhat quickly. This was hard to write since Boq falls of the roof and ends up in a wheelchair until killing himself out of guilt and lost love…That doesn't really happen. I really hope that you've all enjoyed this, and that you enjoy this final chapter. I love you all for reading this and reviewing, and I really can't thank you guys enough for that. So, now…To stop being sappy, here's the ending:

**Chapter 25**

She bit through her lip as she hit the floor. She managed one small breath, and a trickle of blood slid down Nessa's neck. It pooled on the floor and her body convulsed again. Her finger nails tore through the wood of the floor as she screamed and twisted. Mingled within her scream, three last words escaped her lips, and the red flower blossoming on her chest began to spread. Nessarose forced her body up from the floor, but her hands slipped. Her body hit the floor again, and she rolled to the left as her arms gave in to gravity.

The wire pulled taunt, and Boq's body lurched forward up the stairs. His feet caught the edge of the stairs, but the wire pulled true and dragged him forward. The ball unwound as he went, but it did not curl at his feet. Instead, the wire burrowed its way deeper into Nessa's heart. The barbs curved and hooked with each other as they forced their way under her skin. The slivers cut and tore into her heart, and the length of wire between them grew taunt as Boq's body was dragged across the floor. His fingers curled against his chest.

Nessa's body arched. Her fingers raked across the varnish of the floor, and the tips of her nails left dull trails in the wood. Eyes open and rolled back, she stared at nothing, but she saw flashes of color and light that she had only seen once before-in the glowing jewels of her shoes as the floorboards fell towards her. Her neck twisted, cracked, and a small gurgle escaped her reddened lips. Four specks of blood settled onto her hand as she reached towards the door. The line across her chest grew and spread out across her skin. The edges of the cut branched out across her skin, and the ends barely reached the base of her collar bone. She breathed out. She breathed in. The cut grew again, and she screamed. Spreading out, her pale skin parted under the invisible wire. Resting beneath the thin layer of blood, the outline of a heart rose up from beneath her torn skin. The outline grew darker as the small beads of blood slid down her body to the floor.

Boq's body flew. His fingers slid across the walls in a desperate attempt to control his movement, and the tips of his fingers became things of flesh and wood. Eyes wide and starring, he saw the doors that his body passed, but they offered no support in his search for handholds to slow his journey. His wrists jerked, popped, and a small grunt escaped his mouth. A few flecks of blood settled onto his wrist and arm as the walls and speed tore at his skin. The line from his chest pulled him to her room, and Boq fell upon the door. He pulled his body away from it and fell backwards. The wire tugged at Nessa's heart yet again, and she screamed. He left a dull handprint on the door as he swung it open. Boq fell to his knees.

"Nessa, oh Nessa. What did you do?" His fingers slid across the floor towards her as the wire slowed its relentless rewinding. Nessa's eyelids fluttered as another tug tore through her chest, but no sound escaped her lips when she opened her mouth to scream. Boq let his eyes travel down her body as his hands gripped her arms and tensed. His fingers lingered above the red stain blossoming across her shirt, but as the stain spread and seeped through the sides of the shirt and didn't cease, he brushed the collar of the shirt aside. The last lines of blood spread out underneath his fingers, and, as his fingertips glided across the long incision, the silver heart forced its way onto the top of her skin. The bloodied silver heart resting atop Nessa's chest stopped his breath.

…_The connection will cut through the flesh when the release spell one-third of the way through the incantation, and it will materialize once the inlaid materialization spell is read. The tangible form is no larger than the palm of a hand._ _After the incantation is read the heart will take a tangible form…_

Boq's addled mind caught only the barest scraps of the irony as he reached forward and held her heart within his hands. His eyes slid across her bloody neck and up to her eyes. The flecks of gold within them sparked weakly, and Nessa's fingers curled into a fist against the wood of the floor. The last edges of the wire retreated within Boq's chest and curled into a contrite ball beneath his skin as Nessa's silver locket heart clattered to the floor from his hand. Boq watched it fall to the floor; a lone drop of blood clung to the clasp as it hit the wood. He reached out for it, and her eyes widened as his hand curled around her heart. Boq held within his hands Nessarose Thropp's heart. He swallowed.

"No, Nessa, no…"

* * *

Elphaba felt her sister's screams before she heard them. Her body tensed, and she found herself standing at the door without remembering ever leaving her seat. Fiyero's eyes followed her, and Glinda's eyes closed as Nessa's scream ripped through the house. The edges of Elphaba's hair stood on end as she took two steps towards the stairs. The words she had read only hours ago began to drift lethargically through her head. Fiyero watched her shudder.

"Nessa!"

Elphaba's body forced itself past all previous bonds and boundaries as it raced past the stairs and doors of the house. Three other bodies raced behind her as Glinda, Fiyero and Dorothy reacted to Nessa's cries. Elphaba's eyes barely caught the scrapes in the wall from Boq's fingers and the dark red handprint on the door as she came to the door. One deep pulse of magic came from the room, and she left her green fingers spread out an inch from the door.

"Elphie, what is it?"

"She's done it. She's taken out her heart." Fiyero paced once before touching his lover's shoulder.

"Then why aren't we in there? Helping?" The green witch shook her head.

"Try." Four eyes followed Fiyero's hand as it slid across the surface of the door; Elphaba's eyes bore into the wood. The tips of his fingers brushed the top of the door frame, and Glinda blinked as she watched Fiyero's palm press into the door.

"Why don't you open it, Fiyero?"

"I can't." He pulled his hand away. "I can't touch the door." Elphaba smiled.

"All those years we studied Glinda, and little Nessa-not a magical bone in her body-has read out one of the most advanced spells perfectly. Don't you remember, Glinda? Those spells, the ones that Morrible warned us against because of their 'danger and general complication' that not even she could handle? They throw up wards to prevent outside interference." She laughed once into her hand. "Because outside interference could be deadly to those involved, and this means she's done it correctly. Damn it, she's done it correctly." She pushed her palm against the barrier, and Elphaba rested her forehead next to her hand. Fiyero touched her shoulder.

"Maybe Boq won't accept it…" Glinda's voice echoed in the air, and Dorothy nibbled at the end of one braid.

"Well, we'll just have to wait then."

* * *

Boq brushed his fingers along the silver chain and felt the steady tapping of something against his other arm. Nessa's fingers barely touched his arm, but her lips managed to force one word from her mouth.

"…Happy…" He shook his head. Boq's fingers slid across Nessa's arms and shoulders until his forehead rested against her own. He continued to shake his head.

"Without you?" She nodded as a few small drops of blood trickled down her chin and neck. "Never." The tips of his fingers slid around her neck. "Never." Boq's eyes followed the torn line of flesh until he found the dull, scarred outline of the heart. He pressed the locked back against her torn flesh. Kneeling over her, his left should pressed into her own, and he cradled her head in the crook of his arm.

"…Take it…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. A few more specks of blood dotted her lips, and Boq gently kissed the side of her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered, but stayed open. Boq realized that Nessa had probably never been more confused than she was now.

"No."

The silver locked pressed into the flesh over the hole of Nessa's heart and into the skin covering the hooked wire within Boq's chest.

…_After the incantation is read the heart will take a tangible form caused by the materialization spell inlaid within the word order, and this tangible form of the heart needs only to be laid over the chest at which time a closing spell is read within the incantation to lock the tangible form in place. Their may be some slight irritation on part of the receiver when the claws from the original spell take hold of the tangible form…_

Boq's body shuddered once before he screamed. The tips of the wire bore through his skin, and he pushed himself off of Nessa as the three hooks tried to grasp her heart.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Do you mean the loud thump or the scream?" Elphaba didn't answer, but her shoulders twitched once, and she pressed her other hand against the door. "Fae, it sounded like Boq, not Nessa." Fiyero's fingers tapped her neck before sliding across her back and rubbing her shoulder. He glanced back at Glinda.

"Elphie, Nessa's not a little girl any more, and I don't think Boq would let her go through with it. You heard him. Worrying about her won't help." Glinda bit the inside of her cheek. "Elphie?"

"She's in pain." Her fingers clenched against the invisible barrier and the tips of her nails pressed against her invisible enemy. One strand of hair twisted around her neck and tickled her collar, but she kept her eyes closed and her mind quiet. The edges of her hair, dark and tangled, stood on end. "The spell has been read. The entire spell has been read."

Glinda frowned. "How?"

"If Boq is screaming then it has worked. The spell tears through his flesh too." She groaned. "I don't want to have to say goodbye twice."

* * *

The edges of Boq's eyes closed and shuddered as black and red and white clouded his eyes. The hooks pulled through his skin and kept him balanced over Nessa's battered body. One arched and twisted through the air towards Nessa, and Boq's eyes barely caught the glint of metal as it paused over her body. Poised and still, the thin line tilted once to the left before darting underneath the silver locket. His eyes widened. Batting the air that had held the wire moments ago he fell forward next to Nessa as she screamed. His left shoulder hit her throat and cut off her scream, and the edges of her nails tore into the floor. She coughed once.

"No…I don't want it…" Boq's voice cracked and broke as he spoke into the blood covered floor. Two other wires arced through the air, and the third coiled itself around the locket. One slid in between the hinges of the silver. On thin wire tensed and tightened around the top of the heart, and the other wrapped itself around the base as it slithered out of Boq's chest. The edge it buried itself in Nessa's left shoulder. Her body shuddered, and Nessa's eyes rolled back. Forcing one hand to move, Boq rolled over and pulled them onto their sides. She moaned.

"Baa…okk" The third wire began to unravel and spin, and the dull metal fell to pieces between the cracks of the floorboards. The wires pulled and tightened around their sides of the lockets. Boq wrapped his arms around Nessa's broken body.

"Yes, Nessa?" Boq was taken back by the weakness of his own voice.

"Will you…" She licked the blood off of her lower lip. "…Do something for me before-"

"You're not going to die."

"Will you kiss me?"

Her eyes were closed, her body was shuddering, and she wanted him to kiss her. Boq nodded and smiled. Her eyes weren't open.

"Course, Nessa." Boq pressed his nose against hers. He felt her smile into the kiss. It was then that Boq could've died content.

It was then that Nessa's body convulsed, and she screamed as though her heart were being torn in two.

* * *

The scream tore through the door and it's barriers, and Elphaba's hands fell onto the door. Fiyero's eyes widened as he watched his lover push open the thick wood, and Glinda gripped her left hand with her right as she saw the inside of the room: Nessa's body lay crumpled and bloody across Boq's. Curled around her body, his arm and hand gripped her shirt too rigidly to be comfortable. Elphaba shuddered once before kneeling next to their bodies. She touched Nessa's shoulder, and Fiyero gripped Elphaba's.

"Nessa, oh please, Nessa. Not again." Glinda edged her way into the room around the small lines of red pooling on the floor. The bile rose up in the back of her throat.

"Fae, I don't think…" She batted his hand away.

"Nessa, wake up." Elphaba brushed her fingers through Nessa's hair, and tilted her face upwards. "Nessa, please." A bit of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth and fell into the hollow of Boq's throat. It curled around his neck towards the ground. Boq shivered, and Elphaba's eyes widened. Fiyero heard her growl. "You do not get to live!" She pulled the body of her younger sister off of Boq, and cradled her in her arms. She pushed Boq across the floor using her sharp points of her boots. Fiyero sighed.

"Fae, he didn't-"

"Nessa, please don't die. Not again, I can't say good bye to you again." Glinda's hands shook as she covered her mouth to keep from being sick. The copper scented blood invaded her nose, and she slid down the wall.

"…Sweet Unnamed God above, protect those that walk within your shadow and follow them through the darkest hour…"

Dorothy stood unmoving in the doorway with one strand of hair hanging in front of her eyes; they stared straight ahead unblinking and unmoving. She swallowed.

"…Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen…"

Boq's body ached, and a dull bruise began to spread across his chest. He groaned.

"No, Nessa…How…?" Elphaba stopped rocking her little sister back and forth, and she raised her head slowly. Boq shook his head. "Noooo…" Dragging his body towards them, Boq ignore the growing pain spreading throughout his body and focused solely upon Nessa's unmoving fingers. He laced his fingers through hers surprised that Elphaba let him so close. Fiyero kneeled behind Elphaba. "She can't be. Elphaba, I didn't.-"

"That doesn't make it any less your fault; or my own." Elphaba raised her brown eyes to Glinda's green. Boq stroked Nessa's cheek.

"My beautiful Rose…"

"No one shares anymore blame than another." Glinda shook her head, and turned away. Boq kissed Nessa's lips once more.

"Can I take her?" Boq's voice was nearly lost under Dorothy's muttered prayers. She eyed him. Twenty seconds later Elphaba was helping Boq pull Nessa into his arms. He her against his chest and brushed the hair away from her face. The fabric of his shirt folded out as he leaned over her. Boq kissed her once.

"I'm so sorry, Rose."

"What's that?" Elphaba reached out one hand while Fiyero kept one eye on her other. The tips of her fingers pushed open Boq's shirt as he leaned up from the kiss.

"What's what?" Fiyero sighed, satisfied that Elphaba wasn't about to throttle Boq.

"This." Her finger tips brushed the cold metal sewn into the skin over his heart, and he winced at the sudden pressure. Blue, black and deep purple, a dull bruise was already reaching out past the sides of the locket. Boq moaned. The breath that escaped his lips wasn't strong enough to carry his words to the ears of Elphaba.

"What?"

"It's her heart." Dorothy groaned.

"Her heart?" The few pools of blood glinted off of her shoes for a moment before her legs gave out beneath her. Fiyero gripped Elphaba's shoulder once before clearing the room in three strides and scooping up the fallen Kansas girl.

Dotted by red, Boq's fingers touched Nessa's cheek. "She gave me her heart, but I didn't want it."

"Then what's that?" A macabre mixture of green and red, Elphaba used one hand to brush aside Nessa's shirt. Stitched into the flesh over her heart rested the second half of her locket heart, and Boq slid his hand down her neck to trace the outline of her heart.

"But that would mean that she's still alive."

"She is."

Her voice only carried enough for Elphaba and Boq's ears, but Glinda stopped her fervent praying as she watched Nessa's lips form the words. One small bubble of blood formed in the corner of her mouth, and Boq was already wiping away the red stains as he smiled. Elphaba swatted Fiyero's leg as he struggled to hold Dorothy's unconscious body after nearly dropping her at the movement of the dead Wicked Witch of the East.

"I should kill you for that, younger sister." Nessarose turned her face towards Boq's chest.

"She was about to cry, wasn't she?" He winced at the rough sound of her voice. Nessa slid one arm around him.

"I was about to bring you back so I could kill you." Elphaba stroked Nessa's hair. "Never again, Nessa, never again."

"Why am I alive?" Boq pressed his lips to Nessa's forehead.

"I have no idea."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Elphaba shuddered as Fiyero drifted past her towards the door with his unconscious bundle. Her sister closed her eyes and moved her mouth, but no sound came out. Boq leaned over her, and Elphaba glanced across the room at Glinda again. She held out one hand.

"Glinda, come here." Glinda's hands fumbled against the wall as she pushed herself up from the floor. Clicking against the wooden floor, she managed to stumble the few feet towards Elphaba before falling to her knees again.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, Glinda." Elphaba clenched her hands once before Glinda had covered her green with her own. "I need you to go get some bandages and water for me, and if you can find some of that pain medicine and cream for cuts bring that." Glinda nodded. Letting go of each other, Elphaba leaned in towards her friend. "You can be quick and then go see Dorothy." She was gone in an instant.

"Can we let her sleep?" Boq had pulled Nessa up to his chest, and her eyes had opened again. Glazed over, her eyes stayed fixed upon Boq's metal heart. "I don't think she's really awake anymore." Boq traced the sides of her face with one finger.

"Take her to her bedroom. We can take care of her there."

"I'll do it." Elphaba glanced at him. "I…I want to make it up to her."

"Fine." Boq stubbed one toe on the wait out the door, and Elphaba snorted once before falling back onto the floor. Something wet leaked across her hand. Raising it up, the palm of her left hand came back with one splotch of red slashed across her skin. It was about that time that Elphaba Thropp began to laugh. Fiyero watched from the doorway.

Elphaba's chest rose and fell as she stared at the ceiling through her falling tears. Fiyero stared down at her, and she giggled.

"Fae, I'm a little worried about you right now…"

"Twice, Yero, she's died twice. My little sister has died twice, her lover has been made of metal and had his heart ripped out, I've died once, and the love of my life used to be made of straw." She brushed her hands on her dress. "You shouldn't be worried at all."

* * *

"You were awake the whole time we were crying and begging, weren't you?" Nessarose reached up to touch his cheek, but halfway realized that gravity was too strong for her broken body.

"I thought that you would keep kissing me." She smiled. "You kissed me."

"I did."

"Will you do it again?" Boq sighed.

"Maybe when you're a little farther away from Death's doorstep." She turned her head into his chest.

"Why didn't you take it?" Boq stopped. Underneath her fingers Nessa felt the steady beat of Boq's heart.

"I couldn't let you die."

"I couldn't let you die."

"It would seem that, had we discussed it, we would've been at an impasse."

"I love you." He tightened his hold on her and began to walk again.

"I know you do, Nessa." Glancing down at her fluttering eyes, Boq laid her on top of her sheets. She reached up for him. "And now I have a heart to love you back."

-END-

Wow…I don't know what to do now that it's over, and I guess that means I need to do my crossover and then this sequel. Should there be a sequel? I have an idea, but it might ruin it…Well, review-please-because after my longest story I need to know: did it go out with a bang? A release? Sweet action?

And really, I love you guys. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and being amazing.


	26. Epilogue

Title: You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Author's Note: This is a fluffy, separate ending to You'll Lose Your Heart to Me! That I thought of. In truth, I really just wanted to write something fluffy after all of this angst recently. I hope this is enjoyable and loving and fluffy. I went ahead and added it onto the end of YLYHTM! because having it seperate was just silly.

**You'll Lose Your Heart to Me: Epilogue**

Nessarose Thropp was accustomed to delusion, and ,when she felt the cautions grip of an arm around her waist, the when she caught the soft scent of aftershave, and when she felt the soft curl of hair caught in her fingertips, Nessarose Thropp was accustomed to tangible delusion. When she was younger the sting of not having human contact had created an even greater imagination of what it must have felt like to be held, and her mind had run wild with that imagination when she'd met Boq. She was a not a glass sculpture—some rare, mythical animal of some forgotten glass menagerie—and she would not break if breathed upon. She was thankful for this as the arm around her waist tightened and someone let out a breath against the side of her neck. Nessa shivered. This was wonderful. She would know that scent everywhere, but never had she ever felt this close to him. She hadn't had a dream this vivid since before the spell…

…She smiled. If this was death, then Nessarose Thropp would welcome the wonderful perpetual sleep with open arms. Anything that brought her closer to Boq would be welcome with open arms. She pressed her nose into the small area of skin behind Boq's ear and smiled. Nuzzling against him, she tightened her grip on the tips of his hair. He groaned.

"Nessa, it's too early." Spreading his hand across the small of her back, he smiled despite the just beginning glow on the horizon.

"But you'll be gone with I'm awake. I don't have any more time." Boq had begun to stroke her hair in his half asleep state, but, when Nessa had spoken, he stopped his ministrations to turn his head towards her.

"Nessa, where are you?"

"In bed with you."

"Yes, but besides that. Do you remember anything that's happened recently?"

"I died." She pressed her nose deeper into his neck and breathed in deeply. "And now I'm here with you. I didn't think I'd continue on with a better life. I expected demons and hell fire and no one else with me. This is better."

"I would hope so." Boq smiled as her nose pressed against his, and he pushed his mouth forward against her lips. The kiss wasn't short like the ones before, and Boq wondered if Nessa was always so...forceful…with her kisses in her dreams. She pulled away to nip at his top lip with her teeth. Her previously broken body was still bruised under the bandages beneath her shirt, and Boq twisted his body so that Nessa was beneath him. Balanced against the headboard, he kissed her lips once more before trailing the kisses to the side of her mouth, her cheek, her ear, and her neck.

"Boq, what are you doing?" Her breath caught in her throat, and Boq smiled against her neck.

"Do you dream of this often, Nessa?" His lips slid along the line of her neck and across her collar bone before Boq paused over the dip in her skin when her neck met her chest.

"Never this." Her back arched and Boq pushed the collar of her shirt aside to reveal the delicately worked silver heart worked into the flesh of her skin beneath her left shoulder. The metal was warm against Boq's lips, and he felt a now familiar tug where his own heart should be and a comforting heat spread up from the base of his spine. The sensation from the kiss sent a small shock down Nessa's spine, and she moaned.

"We talked about his yesterday." His lips brushed the skin around her heart as he spoke. "I promise you, Nessa, you're not dreaming." The dark blue circle of bruised flesh around her metal heart matched the deep bruises around Boq's new heart, and he gently nuzzled against her neck with his cheek. "I love you, and you're alive. We're both alive." Boq smiled as he felt Nessa twist beneath him. "We're both alive for some unknown reason, but I think I can live with that for now since it gave me a second chance with you." Opening her eyes for the first time, Nessa glance over at Boq's eyes peeking out from over her pillow.

"You're really here."

"Always, Nessa. I'll always be here."

And with that, Boq pressed another kiss to Nessa's woven silver heart.

-THE END-


End file.
